Wanted
by Lilian Portia
Summary: When someone at the Ministry takes out a mysterious personal ad, Ginny answers to prove a point. But, of course, it wouldn't be much of a story if it ended there. Disregarding books 5-7
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Neither I nor this story have any affiliation with JK Rowling, Warner Brothers, or any other shareholder in the Harry Potter phenomenon.

**Chapter I**

* * *

WANTED

Young wizard seeking housewife. Must be good with children and 18-25 years of age. Call at the Ministry of Magic on 3rd June at 10 AM.

* * *

Ginevra Weasley raised an eyebrow at the ad in The Daily Prophet. _Interesting_, she thought, taking a sip of hot cocoa. The door opened and the elfin young woman looked up to see her boss (and only coworker), Madame Harriet Malkin, ushering in a house-elf with a round, tomato-like nose and a young blonde boy. He looked up at her with wide grey-blue eyes.

"Ginny, this is Libby. And this handsome young man is Damien. He needs some new dress robes."

"No problem. Thanks Harriet." They exchanged smiles and Harriet went back to the front of the shop. She turned to the mismatched pair before her, unable to hide her smile when she noted that the boy, probably only about 6 or 7 years old, was noticeably taller than the adult house-elf accompanying him. "Hello. I'm Ginny."

The boy nodded regally and the elf, curtsying, said, "Hello Miss Ginny."

"So Damien, you need a new set of dress robes?"

He nodded again.

"Please, Miss. Master said he is to have the best money can buy, and Mistress Malkin said Miss Ginny designs the best."

"Oh," said Ginny, taken aback. "All right then, Libby. Would you like to pick out a design, then?"

She gave the elf her book of boys' dress robes and watched silently as Libby deliberated on them and Damien looked on disdainfully. Ginny began to set up the things she would need to measure the boy and begin his robes.

Suddenly the house-elf squealed and beamed at Ginny. "Please, Miss, what about this one?"

Ginny's eyes widened when she saw which robes Libby had chosen. They were her personal favorite, but she had yet to make a custom set, as they were the most expensive she'd designed.

"Libby, I think they'd look darling on him. What do you think, Damien?"

He sniffed and looked away. "I think they would look better in green and silver."

Ginny smiled. "Then green and silver it shall be, sir," she said with a mock salute.

The corners of his perfect little mouth turned up. "You're funny, Ginny."

She crossed her arms and looked at him suspiciously. "Oh yeah?"

He crossed his arms too, but sent her a defiant look. "Yeah."

Brown eyes met grey and suddenly the two of them burst out laughing. The elf stared at them as if in horror. Seeing her distraught little face, Ginny set to work measuring Damien, who now smiled at her. When she was finished, she eyed him thoughtfully.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay."

She returned with dark green, black, and silver material.

"Now what do you think of that?"

"Cool," he said, grinning.

"Libby?"

The elf nodded fervently. "Master will love it!"

Ginny smiled and held out her hand to Damien. "Well, sir, it was nice working with you."

He shook her hand, but sent her an inquiring look. "But what about my dress robes?"

He looked so distressed that she could barely fight back a smile. "Well I haven't made them yet, have I, love?"

"Will they be ready when we finish our shopping?"

"No, I'm afraid they won't be done today." She turned to Libby to explain. "I sew the muggle way."

Damien wrinkled his nose at her. "The _muggle_ way? Why?"

"Because it's much – more – precise," she said, smiling and poking him in the stomach with each of the last three words.

He giggled and Libby looked at her with worry. "Will they be done by Saturday morning, Miss Ginny?"

"Well, muggle sewing does take a bit longer, and this is a complex set of robes . . ." Libby and Damien were squirming about and looking hopefully up at her. "But I'm sure it'll only take three or four days, tops."

The little boy grinned and the elf bobbed her head up and down so that her ears flopped merrily.

"Oh, thank you, Miss Ginny!"

"You're very welcome, Libby. Now, do you want to come pick it up, or do you want me to deliver it to you?"

"I'll—"

"Deliver it!"

Libby sent him a reproving look. "All right, Damien. Could Miss please deliver it to – 'Manor 3, Drawing Room'?"

"Sure. Does Thursday morning sound all right, Libby?"

"Perfect, Miss, thank you!" She glanced coyly at the desk Ginny had been sitting at before they'd arrived. "Did Miss see the ad in The Daily Prophet? The wizard looking for a housewife?"

"Yes, actually. I was just reading it when you came in."

"Well, Miss, Libby knows the wizard, Miss, and – well, Miss, Libby thinks Miss Ginny might . . . like to meet him. He is about Miss' age and, if Miss doesn't mind Libby saying so—" She glanced at Damien. "He is very handsome, Miss."

Ginny blushed. "Well – er – thank you, Libby. I – er – I'll keep that in mind."

Thursday morning at nine o'clock, Ginny smiled and stepped into her fireplace.

"Manor 3 – Drawing Room."

She stepped out of a large fireplace and looked around, hugging the parcel containing Damien's dress robes. It was the biggest house she'd ever seen, and elegantly furnished. Suddenly a small figure burst into the room, an even smaller one hurrying along behind.

"Ginny! D'you have them? Do you?"

"Yes, I have them, Damien." He bounced up and down in front of her, reaching for the brown-paper package. "But what's the word?"

He stopped bouncing and stared up at her with huge grey eyes. "Please?"

She smiled and handed the parcel to him. He immediately ripped off the string and paper. He held his new robes up and grinned; Libby beamed up at her.

"Thank you, Miss Ginny!"

"It's fine, Libby. Should I perhaps stay and make sure it fits well?"

"Oh, yes, please, Miss."

He looked into the drawing room; Libby, the house-elf he was looking for, was talking animatedly to a petite young woman with dark ginger hair. She was very pretty, especially when her eyes lit up like they seemed to do often. He sighed and combed his fingers through his hair. Now was not the time to fancy a girl. It was the time to marry one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

"I wonder what's wrong with him."

"I'll bet he's ancient, fat, and bald."

Ginny glared at her brother. "Ron, maybe he just needs a live-in nanny but can't afford it."

"She's right. But Ginny, if he can't afford a nanny, how's he supposed to afford a wife?"

Her brother stared at her indignantly, waiting for an answer to his girlfriend's question. Ginny sighed, rolling her eyes, but was saved an explanation by the black-haired man beside her.

"Hermione, you, of all people, should know better than that. A wife would cost the same as a live-in nanny, except that the nanny gets a salary as well."

She blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Oh. Right."

Ron snorted. "Not to mention, with a wife you get certain _other_ privileges."

"Ron!"

"What? It's true, Mione, isn't it?"

Ginny sighed and shook her head, and Harry snickered.

"Ginny, you can't seriously be thinking about going to meet this guy."

"What do you care, Hermione? Besides, he's meeting everyone at the ministry, so it's not like it's that horribly dangerous."

"A-are you really going to go, Ginny?" Harry asked, his green eyes intently focused on his teacup.

"I- I don't know, Harry. The point is I can go if I want." She turned her fiery brown eyes on Ron. "And _you_ have no right to even _try_ to stop me."

He gulped as she stood abruptly and disapperated.

"Oh, I can't believe I'm here. I _can't believe_ I'm here. I'm leaving."

The girl stopped pacing and stomped past the other girls cued up outside the door – girls of all shapes, sizes, and, despite what the ad had read, ages. She rolled her eyes.

"Ginevra Weasley." She froze. "Miss Weasley?"

Turning around slowly, she saw a smirking Blaise Zabini sitting leisurely behind a large desk. His feet were propped up and his hands were behind his head. And he was looking as wickedly gorgeous as ever.

She growled. "I was just leaving, Zabini."

"Now is that any way to treat an old schoolmate – _Ginevra_?"

"I shouldn't be here. So I was just leaving."

"Come in and have a chat, Weasley. Please."

"Well – er – Fine Zabini. Make it quick."

She walked briskly into his office, back unnaturally straight, brown eyes set on the man before her. With a wave of his hand, the door shut.

"So, Weasley. What's the story?"

"No story."

"Oh yeah? So what are you doing here, then, Ginny?"

"I – Well – I was just trying to prove a bloody point! Besides, I met someone who told me I should come. She was sorely mistaken."

"She was? That's too bad. You'd be a wonderful nanny."

"Nanny? So it _is_ a kid thing!"

"Does that change anything?"

"Well if I can save a poor child from being brought up by the likes of you, then of course! It bloody well changes everything!"

He sent her a half-smile and leaned forward, offering his right hand. "I'll be in touch, Miss Weasley. Thank you _very much_ for your time."

"_Ginevra Weasley_? No. Not in a million years, Zabini."

"Oh, just give it a bloody chance, will you? She's not too thrilled about it either, you know."

"What? Of course she is – they all are." He paused, gazing at the other man suspiciously. "Why wouldn't she be?"

Blaise shrugged. "Don't worry, mate. She's coming."

He had to focus on breathing so he didn't stutter or keep opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"But I don't _want_ her to come!"

Blaise chuckled. "Well it was either her or a fourth year ugly version of Pansy Parkinson."

He shuddered visibly. "Oh, all right."

Ginny paced her office muttering to herself, shaking her head, and occasionally casting despairing glances at the piles of material next to her sewing machine.

"Ginny, what is it? I can hear your mind whirling from the front."

She heaved a great sigh. "He wants me to go, but I don't want to go!"

Harriet chuckled. "Then don't go."

"But I want to go." She groaned.

A tapping at the window interrupted them, and (when Harriet opened it) a large, sleek black owl flew in, gliding straight to the fiery-haired, red-faced woman who stared at it in dismay. It seemed to glare at her and she recoiled for a moment. Then she shook her head roughly and took the parchment from the ebony bird. It immediately flew out.

Ginny opened the letter and her eyes widened. "What the bloody- _Floo to 'Manor 3, Office' tomorrow at nine AM sharp. Yours, B. Zabini_. Manor 3? But that's where – nevermind. I can't go. I'll just have to write back and tell him I can't go."

"You'll do no such thing, Ginevra Weasley. Honey, you don't have to marry him. He just wants to get to know you a bit better."

"But Harriet- "

"No buts," said the grey-haired woman, shaking a finger at her. "Now get to work, girl, we've got customers waiting!"

Ginny groaned, then let out a great sigh. "Oh, all right."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

The moment she stepped out of the large fireplace Ginny groaned. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"What am- " The elegantly dressed man had been leaning back as Blaise had before, but at this he leaned forward in shock; the front legs of his chair hit the ground with a heart-wrenching thump. "What am _I_ doing here?! What are _you_ doing here?!"

They scowled at each other briefly, then turned to the other man in the room. "_Zabini_!"

He laughed nervously and held up both of his hands. "In my defense, Draco, you knew _she_ was coming."

"Oh no I didn't. I knew you told her to come, but I didn't think she really would!"

As the two bickered, Ginevra Weasley almost fainted. She turned her awestruck brown eyes to Draco. Why hadn't she seen it before? Those silver-grey eyes, that platinum blonde hair, and those perfect features. She dropped into the chair placed in front of the desk. That regal attitude.

"Oh Merlin," she breathed. "So it's you. It's you – not Blaise. _You_ need a nanny."

Draco glared at her as he brought his fist down hard on the desk, leaning very close to her.

"I _need_ a wife, Weasley. Don't get confused."

"All right."

Draco sighed and sat down again. The lean, tanned man beside him turned his vivid, sparkling green eyes to meet those of the fiery redhead.

"Now, Miss Weasley. It says here you have some experience with children. Would you like to elaborate on that?"

She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. Damn her brother and Hermione for starting that argument.

"I work with Madame Malkin. I'm her children's designer."

"I see," said Blaise. Was he holding back a smile? "And do you make these robes yourself?"

"Yes. But don't undermine me by thinking I wave my wand and their robes just appear – I see the way you're looking at me!"

Blaise laughed and Draco felt a smile coming on. He quickly turned it into a smirk.

"So how _do_ you make them, darling? The muggle way?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. And if you ever call me darling again, Zabini, I swear I'll cut off your- "

"Ginny?" She saw a small figure with silver-blonde hair fly into the room and come straight at her. She laughed and let him jump onto her lap. "You'll cut off his what?"

Draco snorted.

"His – toes."

"Oh." He giggled. "Yeah!" He turned a forceful scowl on Blaise. "Only Draco can call her darling."

There was a loud silence. Damien looked up at Ginny with wide eyes. "Right, Ginny?"

The men looked at her expectantly. Blaise looked suspiciously and irritatingly close to laughing.

"Er . . ."

"You're going to pick her, aren't you, Draco?"

"Er . . ."

"Because the others were all cows, and I hate them."

"Damien!"

The three males looked at Ginny in surprise, then the former Slytherins exchanged glances.

"What, Ginny?"

"Damien – It isn't nice to say that you hate a person. Don't you really just hate the way they behave?"

Damien's face went red from being scolded; the three adults steeled themselves for a temper tantrum. He wrinkled his nose and the color began to fade quickly from his cheeks. "Yes, you're right. They only _acted_ like cows."

Ginny laughed heartily with Damien but the others only gaped at them. Draco cleared his throat anxiously. "If we could get back to the interview?"

Ginny looked up and saluted him and Damien giggled at her. Draco turned to Blaise for help. His so-called best friend was wearing an all-too familiar gleam in his eye and Draco tried not to cringe.

"All right, Ginny . . . So why _do_ you use the muggle way of making clothes?"

"Because it's much more precise!" said Damien, grinning.

He looked up at her for acknowledgment and she smiled. "Yes, sir, that's exactly right."

Draco and Blaise exchanged glances.

"Well, Ginevra, I believe Draco and I have a few things to speak about. If you like, you can wait with Damien."

She nodded.

"Libby," Draco called. The house-elf appeared almost instantly. "Libby, would you please escort Ginevra and Damien to the play room?" He looked at the boy. "That is where you wanted to go?" The other nodded. "And see that Ginevra has everything she requires."

Libby nodded and turned to Ginny and Damien; seeing the former, her eyes widened and she beamed. "Miss Ginny! You came!"

The woman chuckled. "Yes, I came."

"Wonderful, Miss Ginny!" Draco cleared his throat again and Libby looked extremely embarrassed. "Oh! Excuse me, Master Draco! If you'll follow me, please, Miss Ginny?"

"Miss Ginny? Master Draco wishes you to return to his office!"

Libby looked so excited Ginny didn't know whether she should laugh or be afraid – very, very afraid. She chose the latter.

"Er- all right."

"Can I come too?"

The look on Libby's face made the answer clear to Ginny and she took pity on the elf. "Not this time, darling, but I'm not leaving forever, okay?"

He pouted, but sent her a small nod. "All right."

She winked at him and followed Libby back to the office. When she entered, Blaise was looking highly amused and smug, and Draco was looking extremely irritated. Blaise gestured for her to take a seat and she did warily. Another silence ensued, but just as Ginny's urge to fidget got uncontrollable, Draco stood and walked over to her. He knelt beside her and looked up into her questioning cinnamon brown eyes.

"Ginevra Weasley, would you allow me the honor of receiving your hand in marriage?"

She blinked and all of the color drained from her face. Ginny could only stare at him for a long time; he never averted his eyes. "Well, I . . . But I'm . . . But you're Draco Malfoy . . . And . . . I'm a - I'm a _Weasley_ . . ."

"Yes, but – as much as I hate to admit it – you're the perfect woman. To – to be a good wife and take care of Damien."

Now, not only had the color returned to her face, she was turning scarlet. "Is Damien your . . ." Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously as she paused for a brief moment. "He's your little brother, right?"

He relaxed, but only slightly. "Yes, he's my brother. And he's only seven." He sighed deeply. "You treat him exactly as our mother did. She and I are the only ones who could ever make him laugh – until you. Which is why I am asking you to seriously consider marrying me. For Damien."

Her face was soft and she fought to keep eye contact through the veil of unshed tears in her rich brown eyes. "Yes."

Draco blinked and his silver-grey eyes widened. She heard Blaise trying to stifle a snicker.

"Yes? Yes, you'll seriously consider, or yes . . ."

"Yes, Draco Malfoy, I am gratefully accepting your very eloquent proposal."

He blinked again and stood. Then he looked her over. "Good. We'll discuss the details later, Ginevra. I have business to attend to."

Ginny stared at him; Blaise crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, come, Draco. Aren't you going to at least give your new fiance a kiss goodbye?"

His blonde friend glared at him. "No, I'm not." He turned to Ginny, reaching into his pocket. "But you'll need this. You can tell who you wish that we are engaged, but you will not lie and say you are affianced to _anyone_ else." He leaned so close to her that she could feel the heat of his breath. "And _no one_ is to know about Damien yet or that I am the one who placed the ad. _Is that clear_?"

She nodded, gulping. Draco took her left hand and gently slipped a small diamond ring onto her fourth finger. Then he helped her stand and led her by the hand to the fireplace.

"Ginevra Weasley's office."

When she stepped out at Madame Malkin's, Harriet was pacing the floor, presumably awaiting her return. "Well?"

"Er . . . I sort of ran into Draco Malfoy . . ."

"Oh?" said Harriet, clearly puzzled.

"Er . . ." She held up her left hand.

The older woman let out an audible gasp. "Ginevra Weasley!"

"Yes, I know, but – he needs me, and his proposal was _so beautiful_, and- . . ." She sighed and despairingly let her face fall into her hands.

"And _he's_ so beautiful?"

"_Yes_," Ginny moaned, the word muffled by her hands.

Harriet chuckled. "When are you telling your brothers?"

"Oh, bollocks!"

"Ginevra Weasley!"

"Sorry, Har. I just . . . Oh, they'll bloody well kill him, won't they?"

"Since when do you care about Draco Malfoy?"

"I – er – well he is my fiance, after all."

Harriet sent her a knowing look, then turned toward the door after adding, "Don't worry, love. They'll all come around."

Ginny groaned and decided that it was time for a long, long nap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

"Mum . . . Dad . . . There have been some . . . interesting events since we talked last . . . and, well . . . You remember Draco Malfoy, my new husband?" Ginny sighed and shook her head roughly at her haggard reflection. "Bloody hell. They'll throttle me!"

She threw a bit of floo powder into her fireplace and stuck her head in, shouting for Hermione's place.

"Hermione?"

The brunette jumped and turned around. "Ginny! Is something wrong?"

Ginny sighed. "Could you come over here please?"

"Sure. Just a minute."

"Thanks, Mione."

True to her word, Hermione apparated straight to the redhead's flat. "What's wrong, Gin?"

"Hermione, sit down."

She sat, peering suspiciously at her friend. "What's wrong, Gin?"

"Er . . . Hermione . . . I have to tell you something . . ."

"_Oh_. _Merlin_. Ginny- Is that- Are you- _Ring_?"

"Er . . . Yes."

"How could you do that?" she shrieked, jumping up out of her seat. She began to pace, ranting about how Ginny hadn't mentioned being serious with anyone. "Who is it, Ginny?"

"Er . . . What?"

"_Who _are you engaged to?"

"Er . . . a man?"

"_What _man, Ginny?"

"Er . . . Hermione . . . You have to swear to me you won't have a conniption. It's not as bad as it sounds. And you _can't _tell Ron and Harry yet!"

"_Merlin_, Ginny, who is it, Draco Malfoy?" she asked in wonder.

"Er . . ."

"_Draco Malfoy_?" she shrieked. "Ginevra Weasley!" Thus began her second round of raving, this time whipping around with wide brown eyes at a realization. Ginny bit back a groan. "Ginny, what about Harry?"

"What about Harry, Hermione?" she said scathingly. "We're not together anymore, remember?"

"Yes, but . . . But I always thought . . . I always thought you would get back together when Harry . . . collected himself . . ."

"Hermione, I can't wait on Harry until I'm old and grey. It's been three years. I've waited too long for him. Harry's a great guy, Hermione, and you know I care about him. But life doesn't just wait."

Hermione sighed. "All right, Ginny. Fine. But I'm going to have to let this sink in- that's a big shock to throw on a person."

"I know. So will you help me break it to everyone?"

"I'll do what I can, Gin. But I can't promise that everyone will take it as well as me."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

The girls decided that it would be best to get the worst over with first- Ron and Harry. After checking to be sure that the boys were home, the girls apparated over. The usual greetings were exchanged, then Hermione, giving Ginny a pointed look, asked the boys to sit with her on the couch. Ginny had an announcement.

The ginger-haired female took a deep breath. Then another. And another.

"Ginny! Just tell them!"

"Iknowit'scrazyanddon'thatemeandit'sreallyforthebestbutI'mengagedtoDracoMalfoy."

A long, loud silence passed as Ginny's rushed declaration sunk in.

"What?!"

She sighed.

"I just thought you should know."

Just as she was about to disapparate, Harry grabbed her arm.

"Gin, can I talk to you?"

Her eyes filled with tears.

"Harry, we've got nothing to talk about."

"Ginny, I love you!"

She yanked her arm away from him, bursting into tears. "You have a funny way of showing it, Harry Potter!"

Before he could reply, she disapparated.

She spilled her tears onto her pillow. Soon, a tapping came at the window. Ginny sat up, rolling her eyes, and turned to the window expecting Hedwig. However, it was the black eagle owl that liked to glare at her.

"Oh hello. Message from Blaise?"

She took the parchment and gave the owl a treat before turning to read the letter. To her surprise, it only read, "You are wanted at the manor immediately."

Ginny sighed and turned to clean herself up. She felt a pull at her hand. Puzzled, she shook her head and grabbed her hairbrush. A pain began at her left ring finger and she growled.

"Fine! Arrogant prick."

She flooed to the manor office as she was, mortified that she'd be seen that way, but angry enough that she almost didn't care.

Blaise and Draco were both present; when she arrived in her distraught state they stared openmouthed.

"What? What do you want now? And why the _hell _are you allowed to order me about like a common slave?" shrieked Ginny.

A moment of silence passed, but Draco composed himself.

"Because you are my fiance. And we need you to sign some papers."

Blaise rolled his eyes.

Ginny blinked at the impertinent man who was to be her husband. Slowly, she was overcome by maniacal laughter. When the laughter reached its peak, she let out a heart-wrenching cry and crumpled to the floor. The men watched, anxious and unsure, as her body wracked with sobs. Blaise silently urged his friend to go comfort her. Draco blanched, but made his way over to the young woman.

"Ginevra. Pull yourself together and tell us what's wrong."

"What's wrong? _What's wrong_? Everything is bloody wrong, Malfoy! Merlin!" She groaned, covering her face with her hands. "Damn it!"

Draco looked over at his dark friend with an "oh shit" expression on his face. Finally, the other man hurried over to the couple. He knelt down and started making slow, soft circles on Ginny's back and she turned to him, burying her face in his chest. Blaise held her tight, never pausing in his circles, and sent Draco a helpless shrug. The blonde just stared, dumbfounded.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Blaise asked, gently pulling away from her and tipping her chin up towards him.

"I'm engaged! To bloody _Malfoy_! Blaise, they all _hate_ me! Even Hermione! She tries not to show it, but I can see it in her eyes. She thinks I'm revolting. And Harry . . ." she trailed off, her sobs increasing.

Draco couldn't keep himself quiet at that. "What the hell did he do?"

An extra loud, but muffled, sob came from Ginny, who had again buried her face in Blaise's chest.

"Ginny," Blaise said softly. "_What_ did he do?"

"He only dragged me along and treated me like a bloody two knut whore for three years! And then, when he finds out I'm engaged, _then_ he tells me he loves me! After three bloody years of waiting in hell, _now_ he wants me!"

The men exchanged furious faces.

"Ginny, it's okay. He doesn't deserve you."

"Right. Potter's an idiot."

Ginny blinked at Draco Malfoy, who had, of course, made the latter statement. Then she gave him the quickest hug in the history of Weasleys, and nestled back into Blaise's arms.

After a moment, she asked, "So why did you summon me here_, master_?"

The blonde smirked. "Oh, I like that. Remember that."

She rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Malfoy."

"There are documents which require your signature."

The three of them stood. Draco silently left the room, but Blaise led Ginny over to the desk where he showed her each document, explaining its purpose and where she should sign it.

Ginny was awkwardly thanking Blaise for all of his kindness when Draco re-entered the room. He handed her a folded parchment, took her left hand and - _very_ briefly - kissed it, and nodded to her. She exchanged a puzzled shrug with Blaise, but then nodded to them both and took the floo home.

She half-expected Harry, Hermione, or even Ron to be sitting on her couch in wait. Fortunately, she found herself blissfully alone.

She started running bath water, pouring a lavender bubble bath. Then she undressed and stepped gingerly into the tub, sliding down into a comfortable position.

After only a few minutes, her curiousity got the better of her. She summoned the parchment Malfoy had given her and unfolded it cautiously.

"Well. There's hope for him after all."

She put down the parchment and sunk into her bath, grinning.

The next day, Ginny found herself in the most unexpected place. A spa. The parchment Draco had given her was orders to go spend the week pampering herself. She didn't know whether this was to make her more presentable as his fiancé, or to make her feel better, and even though she assumed it was the former, she didn't care.

She'd been at the spa for about an hour when a young woman joined her in the steam room. She looked a little younger than Ginny, and had dark blonde hair and black framed glasses. She looked nervous.

"Excuse me, Miss Weasley?"

"Yes?"

"My name's Charlotte Jones. I'm to be your lady-in-waiting."

Ginny could only blink at her at first.

"My who?"

"Lady-in-waiting. Or personal assistant, if you will. Mr. Malfoy sent me."

"Oh. Er . . ."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Er . . . At the moment, no, but thanks. I'm doing just fine being pampered."

Charlotte laughed.

"Then do you mind if I do the same? Mr. Malfoy's agreed to foot the bill for me as well, so that I can be here if you do need anything."

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"By all means. Let's take advantage of his generosity – who knows how long it'll last."

Smiling, the other girl said, "You might be surprised, Miss Weasley."

"I already have been."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is a short one; I've been having some inspiration issues, but I think I'm getting there now. Please excuse the length; it got me over a hump, and the end seemed to be a good stopping point.**

**Chapter V**

She had thought that Malfoy was finished with her for a while after she returned from the spa. Surely he'd give her a reprieve, some time to let her family down gently.

She was wrong.

Her slowly rising view of him quickly diminished the day after her return, when she was assaulted at work. By owls.

Harriet was in a tizzy and had sent her home solely to rid the shop of the birds; this in addition to her own foul mood, found her staring down Blaise Zabini through the fireplace.

"You put a bloody _announcement_ in the Daily Prophet? I hadn't even told my family yet!

"Well they know now," he said, grinning.

She let out a frustrated noise.

"Along with the rest of the world! I've been getting hate mail all morning! Either because 'Draco Malfoy is an evil git,' or because I'm an 'ugly hag' who stole their man.' It's ridiculous!"

"Of course it is. Draco is no one's 'man.'" He paused and then smirked. "And of course, you are most certainly not an 'ugly hag.'"

"Zabini, I swear, I will bat bogey your arse to China if you don't help me fix this!"

"There is nothing to fix. They would all have found out sooner or later. Unless, of course, you were planning on taking advantage of his generosity and leaving poor Damien. In which case, I'm sure the Prophet would love to hear about that."

"You . . . Argh! Fine."

She disappeared without another word, turning back to her own living room and throwing herself onto the sofa. The sofa pillow didn't quite silence her scream, but it came out muffled enough that the neighbors wouldn't hear.

Bloody Slytherins.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Ginny groaned into the pillow. He'd scared the daylights out of her, but she knew his voice instantly.

She glared up at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Never needed a reason to stop by before."

"We were shagging before."

"Right. And now you're shagging the ferret himself."

She let out a shocked noise.

"I am _not_ shagging him!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at her and she remembered that she was _engaged_ to the ferret.

"Oh, it's none of your business anyway! Why are you here?"

He seemed to lose some steam, averting his gaze and shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I just . . . I thought maybe if we talked about it . . . That maybe we could-"

"What, work it out? You have lost your marbles, Harry Potter, if you think that I for one second will consider breaking my word and coming back to you."

He sighed, but then his eyes narrowed.

"What'd you say?"

"Are you deaf now? I said you're nutters if you think I'll come back to you."

"No. No, you said 'breaking your word.' Not breaking your engagement, or breaking up with your fiancé."

"Oh, what's the difference? I'd be doing all of it, and I won't. I won't do that. If that's all you came here for, you know the way out."

He studied her for a moment, gave her a nod, and turned on his heel. Gone. The man she'd loved since she was a little girl. Gone without another word.

She let out a heavy sigh. He'd left not one word too soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for all of your suggestions! If you're also keeping up with The Beauty of Evil, you'll know that I'm having computer issues; my power cord to my laptop died and now I have to pay $80 (again) to get a new one. Money is short, and sorority sisters getting married in June are many, so it may be a while. I'll do my best to keep regular updates, though, and my apologies for the wait on this chapter. I hope the Damien/Ginny quality time coming up makes up for it!**

**Chapter VI**

After Harry's visit, Ginny felt considerably as though she needed to revisit the spa. At that thought, though, she groaned. Letting herself become spoiled by Draco Malfoy's money was _not_ a good idea, or one she even wanted to consider. So she sighed and headed for the bath; a bubble bath in the candlelight wouldn't go quite as far as a massage from Armand at the spa, but it would be pretty close.

As she finally relaxed, she thought over the past three years. She'd been working for Harriet when Harry came to her the first time. He didn't speak, just looked at her. It was the look he used to get, before they'd finally kissed back in her fifth year at school. The look that said he was figuring out that he wanted her. And all of a sudden, a weight lifted from her shoulders that she hadn't realized was there.

That weight returned the next morning when she woke up alone in her bed, the bed they'd thoroughly reunited in the night before. She didn't realize until six months later that it was not a relationship – six months later, he'd brought Parvati Patil to Thanksgiving. At _her_ family's home. She hadn't been sure whether to kill him or to run away. She'd done neither, but she had allowed him to return to her two weeks later, when he swore that Parvati was just a friend.

Right.

Still, she loved him; it was easier to take his emotional abuse than to quit him, at least until a blonde little boy came along. Being engaged to Draco Malfoy was just a different kind of abuse, but Damien made it all worth it – even the Blaise Zabini part.

Thinking about Damien made her miss him, and when she was out of the bath and dressed, she sent a letter to Draco. After the morning she'd had, an afternoon out sounded brilliant.

A snarky response came soon thereafter, but it was a snarky 'yes' response. Ginny smiled, and flooed to the mansion study.

Draco and Blaise were both there, and they both looked up at her silently. Draco looked conflicted, and Blaise looked rather smug. It made her want to slap him.

"Do you live here, Zabini? Because I think I should know if you're shagging my fiancé."

Blaise actually laughed out loud at this.

"I knew I liked you, Weasley. So you missed the little heathen, did you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did. Where is he?"

She found out a half-second later when she'd been nearly knocked over by something – rather, someone – half her size.

"Ginny!"

"Well, hello, sir. How are we doing today?"

"Great!" he said, drawing out the 'r' as he looked up at her, grinning.

"Great! Are you going to be this happy all afternoon?"

"Yes."

Ginny laughed, already feeling better.

"Good. Well, then, sir, how does the zoo sound today?"

"The zoo? _Really_?"

"Yes sir, but only if you promise to behave – and don't you dare try to feed any of the animals."

He blinked, staring up at her with wide eyes, his bottom lip slowly sticking out. The men in the room exchanged glances.

"Not even a hippo?"

"_Especially_ not a hippo." Seeing his eyes well up with tears, she knelt down to be on his eye level. "Hippos aren't very nice, you see, and I'd have to cause all sorts of trouble if one hurt you. But I suppose there are _some_ animals that are nice – you can even pet them."

"_Really_?"

Damien's eyes went wider still, but with excitement.

"Oh yes. I've seen them."

"_Wow_," he said, in that hushed voice that children get when they can't believe something could be possible. "I've never been to the zoo before."

"Never?"

"Never."

"Then we better get going; we don't want to miss anything! And Damien?"

"Yes, Ginny?"

"If you like it, and you mind me, we'll go to the zoo again."

"And the circus?"

"And the circus."

"And quidditch?"

Ginny bit her lip at this; the other places were muggle spots, and, for whatever reason, Draco was keeping Damien a secret. She glanced at the men; Blaise was enjoying himself far too much, while Draco wore a scowl. He shook his head ever so slightly at her, and she groaned inwardly.

"Maybe when you're older you can go to quidditch, okay? But I'll play quidditch with you if you like."

"And Draco?"

"What?"

"Draco always plays quidditch with me. Will you play with him too?"

Blaise snorted and the woman felt her face turning scarlet.

"Er. Yes, Damien, Draco and I will both play with you. If he wants to."

"Of course he does! Draco will play with you! Maybe Blaise too!"

The adults lost control at this point. Blaise was laughing so hard that he snorted every six or seven laughs, while Draco simply slammed his head onto his desk. Ginny was mortified, but the men's reactions together with Damien's innocent wide eyes and her stressful day got her to giggling.

Finally, Damien began to get angry.

"Stop it! Stop laughing! What are you laughing at?"

Ginny tried to calm her giggles, but she mostly had to speak through them.

"I'm – I'm sorry, Damien. We're not laughing at you." She paused to giggle. "I'm sorry. Are you ready to go?"

He assessed her for a moment, frowning. Then he said something he shouldn't have – because it made Blaise and Ginny laugh harder, even while Draco stormed out of the room.

"Ginny, you are mental. I _really_ like you."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello lovelies. **** Would you like to know how much I love hearing from you & seeing those alerts in my emails? I got up at 6:00 Friday morning, worked all day, went straight to another town to the store, went to a bridal shower, had to go back to the store, came to my parents house to use their dial-up, watched a movie with them, thought I'd just zip on and check my email because tomorrow (today, now) I have to go shopping, to a baby shower, and then straight to a bachelorette party (all showers & parties for different girls, by the way). But I am instead sitting at my parents' computer – using their dial-up –in the wee hours of the morning. And writing you a new chapter.**

**I sincerely hope you enjoy it, and that it's worth the sleep deprivation.**

**And by the way, I know you must be waiting on some real Draco/Ginny action. It will come in its own time . . . and, as I'm dying for it to happen too, I'll do my best to help it along. ;)**

**Chapter VII**

Draco had agreed to the trip out, but he'd had one condition. Since Libby obviously could not go out into the muggle world to help keep up with Damien, Charlotte was to go. She also handled the ridiculous amount of money that Draco had sent for the trip. Ginny greeted Charlotte with a hug when she saw her at the zoo gate, but she noticed that Damien stood back a few feet, looking at the other girl with a slightly wrinkled nose.

This would not do.

She knelt down to his eye level, frowning at him.

"Damien, what is that face for?"

"I don't like her."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"That is not a reason. I _like_ Charlotte, because she's nice, and funny, and very pretty. Those are reasons. Why _don't_ you like her?"

The boy pouted for a moment, but looked as though he was thinking pretty hard.

"I don't know. I guess I do like her."

Ginny hid a smile behind her hand and stood. Then she held her hand out to Damien, who took it with his own, and they walked up to the blonde young woman. Ginny winked at her and she smiled.

"Are we all set?"

"Yes!" said Damien, realizing that he was getting very close to finally seeing a hippo.

They spent the afternoon together, although Charlotte mostly stayed quiet. She made sure they got as much food as they wanted, and that Damien made it out of the gift shop with a stuffed lion about Libby's size. (After seeing the reality of the hippo, he had decided that lions were much cooler. Ginny took great care not to influence this decision, but still took an immense, somewhat evil, sense of satisfaction from it.)

Charlotte returned to the manor with them, and when the three arrived, they found Blaise and Draco playing chess in the drawing room. The men had immediate, stunned reactions to the lion. Then Blaise slowly began to grin, and Draco slowly began to scowl.

"Charlotte?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"What did you buy my brother?"

"Er, a lion, sir."

"_Why_ is my brother holding a lion?"

"It's what he wanted, sir. The lion was his favorite."

"Yeah!" Damien said, running over to Draco and holding out the lion for him to see. "They're my _favorite_! We saw a lion and it was _enormous_ and it ROARED really loud!"

Draco looked at him a moment, frowning.

"I thought hippos were your favorite."

"Hippos are ugly."

Ginny and Blaise finally began to laugh, catching each other's eyes. Perhaps he wasn't so bad after all; they certainly seemed to share a sense of humor.

Charlotte even giggled, though she suppressed it quickly when Draco glared at her.

"Libby!" he called, then turned back to Damien. "Go play, Damien, all right?"

"Okay."

Libby promptly appeared and she took the boy off, presumably to his play room.

"I know what you're doing. You're trying to turn him against me."

Ginny let out a quite unladylike snort.

"You're joking. You sound like Ron now, Malfoy – I thought you were smarter than that."

He wasn't sure what to say to that and his confusion lent more amusement to Blaise and Charlotte.

"A lion, Weasley? He won't be a Gryffindor."

"No, I reckon he won't."

"What?"

"He's got a soul, but he's still just like you. If he's not a Slytherin, I daresay he'll be a Ravenclaw."

"And you're okay with that? If he's a Slytherin, you'll still . . ."

"Still what? I'm not going to stop loving him because he's not in my house at school. Can you say the same?"

"Of course."

"Even if he _was_ put in Gryffindor?"

"Even then. Doesn't mean I want him there."

She sent him a half-smile.

"Doesn't matter what either of us want, anyway, yeah? Forget it."

He sighed and there was a momentary silence. Then Blaise piped up.

"Draco, you'd better speak to her about what we discussed. Come on, Charlotte; let's let the lovebirds kill each other in peace, eh?" he said, putting an arm around her and walking her out.

Charlotte looked over her shoulder at Ginny, sending her an oddly excited look. Ginny smiled, but rolled her eyes and turned back to Draco.

"What do we need to talk about?"

"A date."

"A . . . what?"

"The wedding. We need to set a date."

"Oh. Er . . ."

"We also need to discuss living arrangements and other tedious things. You can work most of it out with Blaise and Charlotte."

"Wha – _You_ are to be my husband, are you not?"

"Yes," he said suspiciously.

"Then _we_ will work it out. As I'm not marrying Blaise or Charlotte, I'd like to discuss things like a date and living arrangements with _you_."

Draco groaned.

"Fine. We'll have the wedding the second Saturday of July, and you will live with us in the manor. You'll have a suite connected to mine and to Damien's."

"In case you didn't notice, _Mr. Malfoy_, that was not a discussion. We'll work on that. First of all, the second Saturday of July is way too soon – I'll need at least two more weeks. Second of all, I'd assumed I'd have to move in, but . . ."

"But what?"

"We both signed a contract that we would be faithful to our marriage. I know that was because we need to show a united front and blah blah blah, but it was still a contract."

"What's your point, Weasley?"

She stammered for a few moments and then sighed.

"My point is that I didn't sign up to be a bloody nun. I want kids of my own, and I bloody well don't want to remain celibate for the rest of my life. So. Either we void the contract . . ."

"Ah, bloody—"

The rest of Draco's cursing was lost as he moved around, pouring himself a large glass of brandy. It was going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ooh, I'm so sorry! I can't believe it's been so long. And extra apologies to any of you who are also keeping up with **_**The Beauty of Evil**_**. I'd said that this would come out on Monday, but I got sick and it just completely slipped my mind. I hope you enjoy, and I'll try to be better!**

**Done in a hurry because my laptop's about to die. Forgive mistakes, please!  
**

**Chapter VIII**

"Are you going to drink every time we have a discussion?"

"Probably."

"Well are you going to _share_?"

Draco chuckled; he responded by taking out another glass and filling it for her. Ginny cheered up quickly after a quick drink.

"Now. Did you really not see this coming?"

"No. I didn't," he said, honestly. "We're doing this for Damien; although, I shouldn't be surprised that you'd take the opportunity."

"Draco Malfoy," said Ginny, doing her best to speak in an even tone. "I am more than willing to void that contract, still marry you, and take care of Damien. But if you think I'm going to go without for the rest of my life, you are sorely mistaken. You know, I'm surprised at you, actually. You'd have to go without as well."

"I'm not _stupid_, Weasley. I know what 'faithful' means."

"Then think about it. It's not that difficult – we either only sleep together for the rest of our lives, sleep with whoever we wish, or we part ways."

"I never knew you were so wanton, Weasley."

"We're past last names now, aren't we, Draco?"

"Changing the subject."

"Irrelevant taunts."

"Wanton witch."

"Bloody berk!"

She really did just get more beautiful as she got more worked up.

"Fine."

She paused; he'd thrown her off just as she was about to start a tirade.

"Huh?"

Draco nearly laughed; it might actually be fun arguing with her. He hadn't had a decent argument since Hogwarts – Blaise always cheated. The jerk _never_ got angry. But Ginny, she had the Weasley temper.

"I said, 'fine.' If that's the way you want it, you'll move into my suite."

She blinked.

"Fine. Good. If that's all then."

"We can discuss the rest later. I'm almost out of scotch."

And then she laughed. That little ginger-haired bint _laughed_.

It was beautiful.

He gulped down the last of his drink with a shudder, beginning to loathe himself. So he sneered at her.

"Are you going now, or did you want to get a . . . head start on . . . 'not going without'?"

Ginny fought not to gape at him. How dare he?

The bastard had put her through as many emotions in 10 minutes as Harry had in nearly as many years. And that was saying a lot.

"Thank you for letting us end the night so peacefully."

"Any time."

She rolled her eyes and headed toward the door; he stepped in her path.

"Where are you going?"

"To say goodbye to Damien – if that's all right with you, _Master_."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm sorry for the huge delay; I've been having some neurological issues, in and out of the hospital and doctors' offices, etc. . . . Regardless, I'm trying to scoot past my block because it has just been far too long. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter IX**

It had possibly been the longest day of her life. After Draco had smirked at her and reminded her that she needed to keep the pet name, "Master," in mind for him, she'd gone to say goodbye to the others. Libby had vanished, but Blaise and Charlotte were watching Damien play lion; they gave her knowing smiles when she walked into the playroom. She got out of there as fast as she could, with as few words as possible, and when she got home, she stumbled to bed ready to pass out.

But someone was lying in it already.

He had his hands behind his head as he lie on his back and gazed at the ceiling, even after she entered the room.

"Harry, what are you doing here?"

"Trying to figure out why Draco Malfoy needs you to be his nanny."

She blinked and then walked over and sat next to him on the bed.

"You are scary brilliant sometimes."

"Not really. Obvious, really."

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"So?"

"I can't say."

"What, did he have you sign something?"

"Yes."

There was a slight pause. Then Harry reached for her hand. She let him hold it until he turned toward her, reaching his other hand toward her face. Then she pulled it away.

"I've also signed a contract to be faithful."

He looked at her with a horrified expression.

"I thought you weren't shagging him."

"I'm not!" There was another pause and Ginny sighed. "Not yet. We _are_ going to be married, Harry. It may have started . . . But it's a real marriage."

He scowled at her and stood up quickly, making to leave the room. Then he stopped and looked back, still glowering.

"I hope you don't expect to be happy, Ginny."

The next day, Ginny was sewing in her back room at Harriet's shop, still in a horrendous mood from the night before. Harriet shook her head at the girl several times, but they were busy and she didn't get a chance to speak with her that morning. When Ginny's lunchtime came, she put her things away and stood to go home, looking forward to the quiet, but not to the inevitable grilled cheese sandwich.

"Ginny, your young man is here to see you," called Harriet from the front.

The redhead's brow furrowed. Her young man? She shrugged and poked her head out of the doorway to see Draco standing stiffly in his typical rich robes.

"Ginevra. I came to escort you to lunch."

She gaped at him for a moment and then shrugged it off as something that could be worse. When she headed toward him wearing her jeans and fitted t-shirt, he eyed her distastefully.

"What?"

He wrinkled his nose slightly, reminding her oddly of Damien, then turned abruptly and grabbed a set of dress robes off of the rack he was standing next to. He glanced over them, nodded, and shoved them toward her.

"Put these on."

"_What_? But-"

"Put it on my tab, Madame," he said silkily to Harriet, who nodded, smiling behind her hand.

Ginny growled, but stomped to the back to change. He must have already been looking at them while he waited on her – after all, would he really expect her to be wearing dress robes to work?

Still, she couldn't be _too_ angry with him . . . This meant her lunch was going to be much nicer than a grilled cheese sandwich, and the robes – a set she'd been dying to have in her closet since she'd laid eyes on them the week before – would be hers for good. Also, it would be nice to have a real date, in a public place, unlike the clandestine meetings she'd been having with Harry.

A real date. With Draco Malfoy.

"_Ginevra . . ._"

She groaned and let her head thump against the wall.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm sorry, so sorry, for the wait, and I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter X**

When she stepped out of the dressing room, he nodded curtly and offered her his arm. She took it, rolling her eyes at Harriet, and allowed him to lead her out.

They maintained their tense silence until after they'd ordered their food. Then, Ginny sighed, glaring at him.

"All right, I give. What do you want?"

"Want?" he asked, one corner of his mouth turning up. "What more could I want from you, Ginevra?"

"I'm not sure I _want_ to know."

He chuckled.

"Probably not. It was Blaise's idea."

"Oh, bloody – _what_? What now?"

He cleared his throat, shook out his napkin and laid it on his lap, and finally let himself smirk at her.

"Well, _Darling_, it's about time we had our engagement party."

She blinked at him.

"Our huh?"

Then the bastard laughed. Although the laughter – rather than his usual evil snickers – made him look rather more handsome, Ginny had to dig her fingernails into her palms to keep from throwing her fork at his eye.

"Do we _really_ need to have an engagement party? Everyone already knows, and I don't think anyone is in a mood to celebrate."

"It's not about celebrating, Ginevra. It's about establishing an image as a couple."

She paused, thinking this over, and then sat up straighter.

"Wait a second, that's what this lunch is about! I _knew_ you didn't have it in you to just . . . be _nice_," she said, scowling at him.

"Pretty _and_ smart. We may be on to something here."

Before she could process this statement, the waiter brought their food. When they were alone again, they began to eat in silence, Ginny still running this new information through her brain.

After a few minutes, she said, "So you think I'm pretty?"

"If you weren't pretty, we wouldn't be here, Ginevra. Do you mean to tell me you don't find me attractive?" As her mouth opened, and she obviously had no retort in mind, Draco said, "Do we need to have that faithfulness chat again? Because I'm still low on Scotch."

She finally laughed.

"So we've established that we're both attractive. And we need to establish a presence as a . . . couple. Great. Can't we just . . . do lunch again?"

"We're not getting out of this party, Ginevra. Trust me, I've played every angle I could, but Blaise and Charlotte have their minds made up."

"It's _our_ life." She paused. "Lives. Our _lives_ – two separate ones."

"Not for long, Darling."

* * *

That afternoon, Harriet made the time to talk with Ginny.

"You're wound so tight today, I'm afraid if I pulled your hair you'd zip round the room. Talk to me."

Ginny sighed and, like verbal chicken soup, gave the older woman a nice, long, and relieving rehash of her last week.

"That's what you're so worried about? An engagement party? Honey, you're going to have to get used to that sort of thing."

"I know, but . . . Did I tell you he said I was pretty?"

"Well. You are pretty."

"But he . . . said it."

"Good for him. Did you tell him _he's_ pretty?"

Ginny bit her lip and looked up sheepishly.

"It may have been implied."

Harriet laughed and stood, swatting Ginny on the arm with a piece of cloth.

"You'll feel better once you've good long shag."

"Harriet!" Ginny squealed in surprise.

"Now I know you're only wound up so tight for sexual frustration, I'll trust you to work on that. I can't have you so frazzled every day, least not until school's back in."

Harriet left while Ginny's mouth was still hanging open.

"Work on that?"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: And finally the real _one-on-one_ time begins . . .**

**Chapter XI**

When Ginny got home that evening, she plopped down onto her sofa and stared at the wall.

_Sexual frustration_.

Well yes, that was definitely her problem. But the contract she and Draco had signed limited her options for relieving that stress – to herself and Draco. Obviously helping herself was not the release she needed, because she'd been using that route for the last week. So.

But good Merlin, to give in first.

She sighed, but then, slowly, a smirk formed on her face. Perhaps she wouldn't have to. She took a few pieces of parchment and a quill, and quickly scrawled out her messages. Then she packed a small bag, walked down to the post office in Diagon Alley to send her letters, and apparated to the spa Draco had sent her to previously. She'd not been waiting in the front lobby long when three cracks sounded nearby. She looked over to see Charlotte, Hermione, and Luna. She stood and first introduced Charlotte to the other girls, and then led the way to the counter.

They were surprisingly quiet throughout most of the day, but at one point in the afternoon the four of them ended up sitting in the sauna together.

"So . . . _Armand_ . . ."

They all giggled and began to recount the details of their personal massages – none of which were _too_ personal. Unfortunately.

"What is this about, Ginny?"

"I just needed some girl time, Hermione."

"Don't you mean _boy_ time, Ginny?" Luna asked innocently.

The other girls saw Ginny's blush and began to tease.

"Oi, leave off!" she laughed. After a moment, she quietly admitted, "I'm nervous."

"The first time with someone is always scary," said Luna. "But it's special."

"Ginny . . . Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Hermione asked. "Harry-"

"Oh, shut it, Hermione. I love you, but I've had it with Harry Potter. If that's all you're here for, you can just go."

"It's not!" the brunette said, with tears filling her eyes. "I just want you to be happy."

The timer sounded, signaling the end of their session, and Ginny was out the door.

The girls met up again when their scheduled activities for the evening were finished.

"Thank you – _all_ of you," said Ginny, looking pointedly and apologetically at Hermione. "I needed this."

They thanked her then, though Charlotte winked at her, because she knew who had really treated them.

After a minor stop in a shop down the road, Ginny's next stop was Malfoy Manor. She took a deep breath, straightened her lovely new purple dress robes, and took the public floo to Draco's study.

He was sitting at his desk, hand on his forehead as he scowled at the parchment he was studying. On Ginny's arrival, he glanced up, and then did a double-take.

"I didn't call for you."

She scoffed and put her hands on her hips.

"You don't own me, Malfoy."

He grunted noncommittally, as if to say he'd just let her have her silly delusions.

"What do you want, Weasley? I'm busy."

"Charming. I want to discuss this bloody engagement party."

"Now? I told you, I'm still out of- "

She held up a bottle identical to the one they'd previously emptied, and his eyebrows rose.

"Weasley, I'm starting to like you."

"You might want to have that checked out," she said, pouring them both a glass. She set his in front of him, noticing as she did that what he'd been studying was their faithfulness contract. She sat opposite him and took a drink.

He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped, looking puzzled.

"What is that smell?"

"If it's good, it's me. If it's bad, it's probably you."

"Funny," he said, distractedly, still sniffing the air. Ginny hid a smile by taking a drink.

"It's cherry blossom. They use it at my new favorite spa."

"You went there again?"

"Yes. I have the feeling I'll be a frequent visitor."

"Good," he said, smirking. "You need all the help you can get."

"I'm glad you feel that way. Since I'm doing this for you and your _image_, it's going on your tab."

"Too poor to afford your own spa time, Weasley?"

"Not anymore," she said with a smirk.

He stood, taking their empty glasses to refill.

"I'm not getting any younger, Weasley. Why are you here?"

"I want to know who's being invited to this god-awful party."

"Everyone."

"Does 'everyone' include Harry Potter?"

He made a face and sat down, taking a swig of his drink.

"Unfortunately, probably so."

"Good."

"What?"

"Do you want to piss him the fuck off with me?"

He leaned back in his chair, studying her.

"What did you have in mind?"

She leaned forward and placed a hand over his. They both stared at their hands for a moment, and then looked at each other.

"We're not comfortable with each other. If we want everyone to believe this is a real marriage, we need to _get_ comfortable."

He nodded slowly, his eyes narrowing.

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting we work on that. Dance with me."

Draco blinked at her, face expressionless.

"Have you gone mad, woman? I only dance when it's necessary."

She stood up and held out her hand.

"It's necessary."

He sighed, but took a drink, stood up, and put a record on his phonograph, muttering to himself about crazy fucking females. Still, he walked over and took her hand and waist, and they began to dance.

After a moment, he could no longer stand the silence.

"What is the bloody point of this?"

"We're touching."

"Ah. That explains it," he said, rolling his eyes.

"We're going to be expected to touch once in a while - hold hands, or hug, or . . . I suppose to kiss."

"You can say it, Weasley. You're going to be in my bed, sooner or later."

"Hopefully _later_."

"Don't act like you don't want to. We've discussed this."

"Well maybe we should discuss it again. Weren't you just trying to find a way out of this when I got here?"

His face coloured slightly, but then he smirked.

"No, I was just looking for a clause providing for threesomes."

Ginny stopped dancing, her brown eyes widening.

"Relax, Weasley, it was a joke."

"Oh. Right."

She went back to dancing, but was more tense than before.

"What's got your knickers in a twist, Weasley? I said I was joking."

"No, yeah, it's just . . ."

"Out with it."

"."

This time, he froze.

"Are you bloody serious?"

She flinched, and then studied his face. He looked more abashed than derisive, so she nodded slowly. He took a moment to process this and began again to lead her in their dance, both more comfortable.

"Who knows?"

She bit her lip. "No one . . . Except . . . one girl."

"Because you had it with her?"

He was joking, but her averted gaze and flushed cheeks confirmed his question.

"Who was she?"

"No one."

"I know her then. Tell me who she is. I won't tell anyone else. Except Zabini."

She laughed, but had too much alcohol in her system not to believe him.

"It was Hermione."

He stared at her in astonishment.

"That's hot, Weasley. Does Potter know?"

"Merlin's balls, no."

He snickered.

"No one does. Except you."

"We could invite _her_ into our bed sometime."

"She's seeing Ron now."

"That could change."

"Aren't you afraid of her 'dirty blood'?"

"I'm not marrying _her_."

"I'm getting dizzy."

Draco smirked and twirled her around; when she reached him again, she stumbled, catching herself by throwing her arms around his neck. He helped her stand, studying her face. Then, one hand on her waist, the other touching her cheeks and hair, he kissed her.

He tasted like scotch – yum – and his hands were surprisingly callused. The roughness felt nice as he kissed her neck – right in _that_ spot – and ran his hands up her sides to her breasts, nipping at her throat. She let out a feminine noise of pleasure and gripped his hair, rubbing against him.

He moved back to her mouth, nibbling her lower lip to gain access while his hands moved to her hair. He grunted in annoyance and roughly yanked the pins out of her hair so that it fell down on her shoulders. Then he ran his fingers through it, and gripped it tightly so that she let out another high pitched moan.

She began to undo the small buttons on his robes, groaning into his mouth at the difficulty. Not to be outdone, he started on her own robes, and finished first. She pulled away, glaring at him.

"How did you do that so fast?"

"You have buttons. I had a zipper."

"You planned that when you picked these robes, didn't you?"

He smirked and kissed her again, backing her up toward the wall. She finally finished with his robes, and he ran his hands back down her sides and back to lift her up off the ground. She had to put her legs around his waist for stability, and his length was a wonderful, horrible pressure against her center that somehow left her feeling even emptier. At the contact, she couldn't help but groan, and then kissed him more insistently.

He pulled on her hair just enough to make her gasp and took the opportunity to tear away her bra and take one of her breasts into his mouth. She made a purring noise and then groaned because she couldn't kiss him or otherwise reach him anywhere good from this position. He snickered and stepped back long enough to rip one side of her panties and pull them off; she glared, but then pulled off his pants with a satisfied grin. He growled and picked her up again, shoving her back against the wall and entering her roughly.

"Oh fuck."

This was definitely what she needed.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Wow, it has been an exceptionally long time. To everyone who has reviewed this story – thank you, thank you, thank you! You keep me going. I'm implementing a new system to try to get these out faster for you; if it starts to be a long hiatus, feel free to review or pm me and remind me of how long it's been!**

**I wrote out responses to every person who's reviewed since this story was published; please forgive me if I've already responded to you, but I wanted to make sure not to leave anyone out. They were meant to be following, before the chapter started, but after seeing how long the list was, I decided to put it at the end. Please check it out if you've ever reviewed; I just want to tell you how much I appreciate you.**

**Chapter XII**

Ginevra Weasley felt so fabulous and wicked that she decided it would be a fabulous day to go shopping. She needed to buy new dress robes for the engagement party anyway, and she desperately wanted to see Charlotte, who was, if not the only woman, one of the few women in her life who would be able to chat candidly with her. Besides, the stupid party was half her fault anyway, so she should have to participate in the arduous task of shopping for the dress.

Ginny sent the other girl an owl and then started a bath.

Best. Sex. Ever.

As soon as Charlotte saw her, she sent her a suspicious look.

"What's got into you, Gin-" She halted, her eyes widened, and then she grinned knowingly. "Or was it some_one_?"

Ginny grinned back unabashedly and said, "Perhaps the latter."

The blonde bounced up on her toes with a clap.

"Details, woman!"

Noticing a few glances from passersby, Ginny grabbed Charlotte's hand and pulled her into The Three Broomsticks. They both ordered coffees from Rosmerta, and then Charlotte leaned over the table anxiously, her eyes still wide.

"Well?"

"There's not much to tell . . . We got pissed, danced, and then . . . you know . . . It was fast, and rough, and –"

"Brilliant?"

"Yes."

"Well what about after?"

Ginny laughed. "We were both knackered, so I went home, took a potion, and went to bed. But . . ."

"But?"

"I did, sort of . . . kiss him on the cheek first."

Charlotte let out a snort that turned into raucous laughter.

"You kissed Draco Malfoy _on the cheek_? Did he break off the engagement?"

Ginny snorted, throwing her napkin at the blonde.

"No! . . . Not yet."

It only took a moment for their laughter to attract stares, and then Madame Rosmerta. The older woman shooed the gazes of the onlookers and then leaned over to speak to them.

"Girls, girls, one might think there was juicy gossip to be had. Oh –" she added, grinning at Ginny. "Congratulations, girl."

Ginny blushed and thanked her, but Charlotte started to giggle again.

"Rosmerta, do you know Draco Malfoy?"

"I surely know of him. Handsome lad, bit big for his britches at times."

Ginny snorted and took a drink to quell her laughter.

"This woman just kissed him on his bloody cheek!"

Rosmerta's grin widened, and she let out a throat chuckle.

"I don't know why it's so funny – he's my fiancé!"

"Brilliant, rough sex I get," said Charlotte, "but a kiss on the cheek . . . He's just so . . . er . . ."

"Snobbish?" supplied Rosmerta, smirking.

"Er . . ."

"Prissy?" said Ginny.

"Hm . . . ."

"Snarky?" Rosmerta tried.

"Well . . ."

"Angry," Ginny said with a grin.

"That's the one," said Charlotte, grinning back. "How he and Blaise are best friends, I will never know."

"Speaking of Blaise," Ginny said pointedly, winking at the barmaid.

Charlotte blushed impressively.

"What about him?"

"Has he kissed you yet?"

"What? No! He barely knows I'm alive, Gin."

"Oh, I highly doubt that, Charlotte-" Ginny broke off her sentence when she saw two familiar figures heading their way. "Oh, shit."

"Hello, Sister dear."

"Woman of the hour."

"Fred, George, I don't want to hear it."

They smirked at each other and sat on either side of her. Rosmerta winked at Charlotte before slipping to a nearby table to tidy it up.

"Hear what?" Fred asked, grinning.

"We just came to thank you," said George.

"Yeah. Mum doesn't care what we do anymore."

"So long as we don't marry any Malfoys."

||W||

**Responses to Reviewers**:

**Arabella Fargrove, queenyuks, BekaRoo, Crystal Moon Magic, WillDoXTNA, mmw, Jene, JJV, Risika5438, blockhead77, Dracoginnylover24, MlleEmyMalfoy, foxgodess07, Brittaney**: Thank you all so so so so so so so much, I hope if you've kept up that it's stayed interesting for you!

**hatebelow**: Your review made me giggle. Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**roni2010**: The aftermath will be fun . . . J Thank you, I'm glad you like it, and the characters! Harriet is a blast to write; I think we all know at least one old lady that will shock the heck out of you once in a while. I dated a guy for a long time that lived with his grandparents, and one Thanksgiving, his grandma was trying to help me carve the turkey with an electric knife; she started to wrap her arms around me to show me how to do it, and then she goes, "Well if her tits weren't so big-!" *dies laughing*

**lavenderab**: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad I could bring something new to the table, and I hope that the next chapter doesn't disappoint!

**Mistress0Scar**: Aw, thank you so much! I'll do my best!

**GoddessOfTheNight3**: *dances* I love making people laugh. Thank you!

**Nutmeg44**: Thank you. J That's how I felt about it; she is an interesting character. I just don't ever see her being prude- growing up with six older brothers, how could you be? I loved reading your reviews. Thanks for the input! (I'm glad someone else feels that way about Draco & Harry. Lol. Hopefully, more giggles to come! ;) ) And you are absolutely right, by the way, and I'm so so so sorry. My updates take _far_ too long. Hopefully my new system will help that.

**Leigh151**: Thank you! I'm glad you like the banter; it's my favorite part, but it's also some of the most difficult. Finally got to a certain something . . . ;)

**Velvet Storm**: Thank you for keeping up with me; I love reading your reviews. I think I've been dividing the sections up now, but please let me know if I forget that! J Attempted intervention, huh? Hm . . . I love the thought of the Burrow when the announcement showed up. I may just have to do a little side-piece showing what happened! Oh, and I hope you don't think the drawn out banter and flirting has stopped. *snickers* (And thank you for the well wishes! Life is going better.)

**bluelover13**: Thank you! I adore Damien; he's based slightly off of my neice, but he really took on a personality of his own. More interaction with him soon, methinks!

**RaeLeeMac**: You're so sweet! I haven't really thought of a specific age, but I've been thinking of them as in their mid-twenties.

**Jasmine**: Thank you so much. I've sort of left that bit alone for now, but I was reading through these reviews and decided that I've neglected the Weasley's reactions for too long . . .


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I just couldn't resist.**

**wanderingmusician**: Thank you! I was a bit worried about them, really, so I'm so glad you enjoyed!

**lexluxia111**: Aw, that's so nice – thanks! I'm so glad you like this Draco. He has been a challenge for me, but I really love him so much more when he's all condescending and rude. ;-) I hope this update doesn't disappoint!

**BekaRoo**: Thank you! I'm excited for the engagement party as well; I'm going to have to cook up something interesting . . . *snickers*

**Chapter XIII**

There was a button on the floor. It was small, and looked like it belonged on a dress shirt. There was also an empty bottle of scotch on the table, and upon walking further into the room, Blaise saw that the phonograph was on its side. He raised his eyebrows and looked toward the desk to see Draco with his head in his hands, hair disheveled.

He grinned.

"Well, well. What happened here?" He was rewarded with a scowl from the man at the desk, and couldn't help but laugh. "You look like hell, mate."

Draco ran his hands through his hair, groaning. "Bloody . . . _Weasley_ . . ."

"Finally got pissed and shagged, eh? About time."

"This is _not_ the plan."

"What isn't? You -" Blaise stopped and watched Draco carefully, his eyes narrowing. "You . . . like her?"

"Of course not. She's maddening. She's supposed to be spending time with Damien and letting us handle things, not questioning things and bringing over scotch, and – and – _dancing_!"

"It's worse than I thought," said Blaise seriously, though he let a smirk slip when Draco buried his face back in his hands. "Perhaps we should find someone else."

"Don't be stupid! There's nothing to be done _now_. Bloody . . . bint." Draco stood abruptly, and stormed over to his liquor cabinet to pour himself a glass of firewhiskey. "Bloody . . . That _woman_ . . . You know she likes girls?"

Blaise's eyebrows raised again and he grinned. "Oh yeah? Loose tongue when she's drunk, then, eh?"

Draco snorted and then smirked at the other man. "She's had Granger."

"Damn. That's hot."

"That's what I said."

"Potter's a fucking idiot."

"He doesn't know."

Blaise let out a disbelieving laugh. "We'd better work threesomes into the contract."

Draco finally grinned. "She's not opposed," he said, sitting down with his glass in hand.

Blaise moved to sit in front of him, arms crossed and face turning somewhat serious.

"Think she'd be opposed to other things?"

"Somehow I doubt it."

The howler finally came later that day; thankfully, Ginny had made it back to her flat. She was almost relieved to hear from her mother – she'd begun to think she was being disowned, and was working up her courage to visit the Burrow. No matter that Fred and George had treated her the same as always; her mum could hold a grudge with the best.

When Molly Weasley's voice finally began, Ginny was chilled to the bone. Because she didn't yell. She spoke very calmly and as quietly as a howler could convey.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY. I AM APALLED AND DISAPPOINTED THAT YOU HAVEN'T SPOKEN A WORD TO YOUR FAMILY SINCE THIS TRAVESTY BEGAN. I EXPECT TO HEAR FROM YOU IMMEDIATELY."

The letter fizzled to silence, and Ginny blinked. That was all? Not good. So not good.

She took a deep breath and called Hermione through the fireplace, hoping she would happen to be home.

"Hermione?" she called.

The other girl was sitting on her sofa, reading, and she smiled when she saw Ginny.

"Hi Gin. You okay?"

"No. Can I come over?"

"Sure, come on."

It was only a few moments until Ginny was next to her, and she immediately hugged the brunette.

"Whoa, what's going on?"

"I just got a howler from Mum."

"Oh. Er, what'd she say?"

"It was horrible, Hermione. She's really mad."

Ginny let the other girl hear the message, and then Hermione looked at her warily.

"What are you going to do?"

"I better go see them. Would you maybe come with me?"

"Of course I will."

"Do you want to have a drink first?"

"Of course I do."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm considering moving my stories over to ****Adult Fan Fiction . net**, so I don't have to worry about restrictions. However, I wanted to get your opinions first; either way will work out for me! So, thoughts?

**Katereena**: :-D Thank you! I hope I don't disappoint!

**Velvet Storm**: Oh yes, it's so much fun! Lol. Glad you enjoyed!

**roni2010**: Thanks for the reviews – and yes, that was an interesting Thanksgiving! J And you're welcome. I hope I don't disappoint too much with the Burrow scene. I'm not sure how I feel about it myself, but I'm definitely going to expand upon the Weasleys' feelings more in a later chapter.

**Chapter XIV**

"I can't believe you haven't said a word to your parents yet, Ginny. Your mum is going to murder you."

"You think I didn't realize that? I just . . . sort of . . . lost track of time. Ugh, and I haven't even started thinking about the wedding yet."

"Ginny!"

"I know! I do know that . . . I'd like you to be my Maid of Honour, Hermione . . . If you would."

"I'd love to, Gin – Thank you." The brunette quirked an eyebrow at her. "What does Malfoy think of that? Is he letting you plan everything?"

"_Letting_ me? Hermione, have you met me? I'm planning my bloody wedding."

"Fake or not?"

Ginny snickered. "It's so obvious – I don't know why he asked me to keep it a secret."

"Does he have a kid?"

"No, he . . . I can't really talk about it." She took a drink and sighed. "Now. I've been such a bitch – how are _you_?"

Hermione shrugged, sending her friend a small smile. "Same old . . ."

The way she said this made the redhead narrow her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Hermione."

"Really. I just . . ." She sighed. "I might break up with Ron."

Ginny nodded, her face expressionless. "Why?"

"It's just . . . Do you remember when we – well, course you do. It was . . ."

"Fun?" Ginny supplied, imagining that dating her youngest brother would be lacking in that respect.

"Yes," said Hermione, grinning. "But no, it was . . . Passionate? And with him, it's . . . It's good, but . . . We're such good _friends_."

Ginny nodded knowingly. "But you fancied him for so long, you feel . . . like you owe it to yourself?"

"Exactly."

"Well . . . Maybe you did owe it to yourself to try. But you have. And if you're not happy . . . You owe it to yourself to try to be happy."

There was a slightly somber pause, both of the girls lost in thought.

"Thanks, Gin."

"Anytime, Hermione. Thank you for everything, too. I don't know what I'd do without you." She grinned. "After all, she can't kill me with an Auror around."

When the girls arrived at the Burrow, Molly Weasley was quietly reading a book.

"Er, Mum?" Ginny said hesitantly.

Molly peered at her over the top of the book.

"Ginevra. Hello Hermione."

"Hi Mrs. Weasley."

"Mum, about this wedding thing . . ."

"Harry told me about it. What this really is." She closed her book and set it down. "Is this _really_ what you want?"

It was in the form of a question, but it wasn't one, really. Ginny sighed.

"Mum, I'm a grown woman. I'll-"

"No. Clearly, you are not." Her voice still hadn't raised, and Ginny felt herself shudder. "We will have no part in this game, whatever it is. That . . . _boy_ is not welcome here." She picked up her book once more, muttering, "Poor Harry, after all you've been through together."

The younger redhead's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to scream at her mother, but she was so aghast that no words came out. Hermione rubbed her shoulder comfortingly and cleared her throat.

"Mrs. Weasley, I think you should know . . . Harry didn't treat her right. I love him, and he's one of my best friends, but he didn't. And I think we should trust Ginny, and support her – even if Malfoy is a spoiled git."

Molly watched the girls intently as she listened, and when Hermione was finished, her mouth was set firm. She looked them over again and then returned to her book. The girls exchanged glances, and then Hermione put her arm around Ginny and walked her out.

They'd just gotten back to Hermione's flat when Ginny felt a tug at her left finger. She swore.

"Hermione, I'm being summoned," she said, rolling her eyes. "Thank you. For everything."

The brunette's eyebrows raised at the first of Ginny's sentence, and then softened at the second.

"Ginny . . . I care about you. I just want you to be happy."

"That's what I want for you, Hermione. Find someone you have passion for. And who has passion for you," she said, putting a hand on the other girl's cheek.

"Ginny . . ."

Their lips were nearly touching when Ginny felt another, more insistent, tug on her hand. She jerked, and then let out a string of curses that made Hermione's eyes wide.

"I have to go. I . . . I'll talk to you later?"

Hermione nodded, and Ginny gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"_There's_ the little vixen," exclaimed Blaise when she arrived.

She rolled her eyes at him and then looked around to find them alone. "Where's the other one?"

He snickered. "Now that's no way to talk about your fiancé, Ginevra."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "I'm not even sure he knows my name. I don't want him to start thinking I'm fond."

Blaise laughed. "You are a bit of sunshine, aren't you?"

"What do you want, Zabini?"

"Renegotiation of the contracts. And after, Damien would like to see you."

At the little boy's name, Ginny smiled, but then the rest of what he'd said sunk in.

"Renegotiation? What for?"

He smirked. "It was discovered that we may have forgotten to discuss a few . . . _kinks_, if you will."

She felt her face flush and sank down into the chair opposite the desk – Draco's desk – where he was lounging.

"Oh Merlin, he remembered."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm thinking I should have mentioned that if I made an version of my stories, I'd probably get smuttier than I have been here. I didn't mean due to the current story itself. :-) Thanks for your input, though, and on consideration, I'm definitely leaving it here. If I decide to _also_ post on , as wanderingmusician suggested, I will let you know.**

**And I think I'm turning Draco and Ginny into alcoholics. Lol.**

**GutterMinded, Nutmeg44, wanderingmusician, Arabella Fargrove, Brooklyn Nicole Malfoy, BekaRoo, ****Sami-Jay-x-MetalHead-x, Velvet Storm, roni2010**: Thanks for the input. :-) I'm sorry again for the wait- I am terrible! But thanks so so so much! I can't tell you what your reviews mean to me.

**Sami-Jay-x-MetalHead-x & roni2010**: Did you figure it out? Don't worry, it's because my updates are so stinking far apart! Lol. Sorry. "He remembered" was mostly a comment about her tryst with Hermione, but it might or might not possibly have been referring to other things the readers don't know about yet, as well. And thank you!

**Velvet Storm**: Lmao. Thank you. And I'm glad you asked that . . . My boyfriend had a suggestion that I was a little surprised to fall in love with . . . But you'll find out who later! Do you have any thoughts?

**roni2010**: I'm glad you liked Hermione sticking up for her; that was a really important bit, particularly for Ginny and Hermione's relationship. And you're welcome for the shout-out! :-)

**Recap**:

_He smirked. "It was discovered that we may have forgotten to discuss a few . . . kinks, if you will."_

_She felt her face flush and sank down into the chair opposite the desk – Draco's desk – where he was lounging._

"_Oh Merlin, he remembered."_

**Chapter XV**

Ginny headed straight for Draco's liquor cabinet, her face set in a mortified frown. Blaise chuckled at her.

"Make that two?"

She sent him a slight smirk, rolling her eyes, but did as he asked. Once she'd sat down, they both took a drink. Then he studied her, his elbows on the desk and fingers laced together in front of him.

Blaise finally sent her a smirk and said, "Not to worry, Ginevra. We only need to discuss situations involving more than just you and Draco. For instance, you, _Granger_, and Draco."

Ginny felt her face flush and buried it in her hands, groaning.

"Now, we can do this one of two ways." He paused until she looked up at him, realizing he was serious. "We can either make up a list of the fortunate individuals allowed intimate time with one or both of you, or we can allow certain types of pairings in general."

"Wow."

He raised an eyebrow at her and grinned. "What?"

"I just never knew talking about threesomes could sound so tedious."

He let out a bark of laughter and nodded. "I have a gift."

"Merlin, Zabini, do we really have to? Can't we just amend the wording to make it, you know . . . broad?"

"Nope."

"Of course not. Bloody hell." She took a drink. "Well let's get this overwith, then. And not the one with names."

Blaise snickered, and picked up his quill happily. "All right, then. Threesomes are a yes, I'm sure."

"Yes," she said, blushing, and taking another drink. It was going to be a long night.

"Your girl is kinky."

Draco's eyebrows rose. "Is she?" he asked, before catching himself and scowling. "And she's not 'my girl.'"

"Oh yes she is. On both counts," Blaise said, waggling his eyebrows at the other man. He handed Draco the newly re-negotiated contract to review, and the blonde's eyes widened further.

"Does she know what this says?"

"Yes."

"And _she_ signed it? Willingly?"

"Yes."

"Holy hell."

Draco blinked at the parchment for a few long minutes, and then signed his own name at the bottom. He sighed.

"I need a bloody drink."

When Ginny and Blaise had finished with the new contract, she went home, took a sobering potion – just in case - and headed straight back to collect Damien and Charlotte.

She'd promised Damien to go to the zoo again, and at some point, the circus, but he needed some regular things in his life, too. Besides, she hadn't known she'd get to see him, and didn't have anything planned.

Still, when the three of them arrived at the muggle playground and saw the other children playing, the little boy's face lit up like it hadn't before. He turned pleading eyes to her, tugging a bit on the hem of her shirt.

She smiled at him.

"Well, go on. I'm sure they'll let you play with them if you ask nicely."

His expression turned a bit doubtful, and she knelt to hug him.

"Go on. Trust me. Charlotte and I will be just there," she said, pointing to a nearby picnic table. "if you need anything at all. Okay?"

"Okay."

He inched toward a group of children playing tag, looking like it was quite an effort. It wasn't long, though, before a little ginger-haired girl ran over and touched his arm.

"Tag!"

His eyes widened and he whipped around toward Ginny.

"You're it!" she shouted. "Catch someone and tag them!"

His expression morphed from terrified to excited, and he quickly joined the game.

Ginny and Charlotte grinned at each other.

"He hasn't been around other children much, has he?"

"Try at all. Blaise says Draco wasn't either."

"That explains a lot."

**BekaRoo**: I'm sorry there wasn't any Draco/Ginny action in this chapter! I'm shooting for the next chapter. Anything in particular you'd like to see?


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I hope these next couple of updates make up a little for the short last chapter, and how long it's normally been taking me. I hope it also shows how much your reviews inspire me, and how much I appreciate them.**

**Nutmeg44, BekaRoo, Arabella Fargrove**: I adore you all. Thank you so much for the reviews.

**Nutmeg44**: Thank you, thank you, thank you. And I will absolutely let you know.

**BekaRoo**: Thank you! I hope it's to your liking. :-)

**Arabella Fargrove**: Thank you! I can't tell you how much I am in love with that idea. I'm pretty positive you'll be seeing it soon – one of the joys of updating as I write!

**Chapter XVI**

"We need to talk."

"Can't. _Someone_ drank all my brandy. Again."

"Firewhiskey will do. Anyway, it's important."

Draco sighed. He and Ginny hadn't seen each other since they'd slept together, and he had been enjoying the respite.

"Weasley, what do you want?"

"I want to know why Damien's a secret."

He sighed in resignation, letting his quill drop to his desk.

"Do you really think they'd let me keep him if everyone knew about him? Our parents kept him away from the public for a reason – they knew a war was coming."

"But it's over now."

"Maybe for you it is."

She frowned, but nodded. "That's why you need me."

He nodded, scowling.

"But we're engaged now – everyone knows it. Does he have to _stay_ hidden?"

"The robes you made him – they're for the engagement party."

Her eyebrows rose. "But I made those ages ago - I thought he needed them the day I brought them over."

"We had intended things to move much more quickly than they have," he explained, glaring at her, as she, _clearly_, was the hold-up.

"Oh. Well. If he's coming with us to the party tonight anyway . . . I have a proposition for you."

It was the first time she'd been at the front door of the Burrow and not felt comfortable just walking inside.

She could hear voices from within and knew that her six brothers, their wives, Hermione, and Harry were all already inside with her parents. She hadn't been around for the last few weekly Weasley lunches, but knew they'd gone on without her.

She took a deep breath and walked inside, head high. They greeted her as usual until her mother, who must have heard Ginny's name, stormed in. Everyone fell silent.

"Ginevra. We expected you'd be getting ready for your party tonight."

"It's still hours away." As if they didn't know that. "And I was hoping you all would come.'

Molly Weasley took a breath as if preparing for a nice, long yell, and Ginny held up a hand, hoping to stop the onslaught.

"Hear me out, Mum. Before you say no, I . . . I want to show you why I'm marrying Draco Malfoy."

There were some confused murmurs as she turned around and poked her head out the door. She turned around again, sending Hermione a 'well, here goes,' shrug and smile. Then a small pair walked through the door, the younger just a bit taller than the older.

Libby held Damien's hand, but he quickly reached out to grab Ginny's hand with his other, turning his face in toward her arm.

After a moment of shocked silence, Charlie said, "Gin. How old were you?"

She blinked at him and then grimaced. "_Charlie_, you git. He's not _mine_."

"What?" asked Damien, his eyes wide and puzzled.

"This silly man thinks Draco and I are your parents."

"Oh. But you're going to be, aren't you?"

"Well. Sort of." Ginny sent a frustrated glance toward a grinning Hermione, and then sighed. "Damien is Draco's little brother."

"Sorry, Gin," Charlie said sheepishly.

She nodded at him and glanced at her parents. They didn't seem to know what to think yet, but that was probably a good sign.

She introduced Damien to everyone, one by one: Charlie, Bill, (a very pregnant) Fleur, Fred, George, Percy, Percy's wife, Carmen, her parents, Ron, and then Harry.

"Harry?" Damien asked her, his little brow furrowing. "Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

Then the little boy scowled, marched right over to Harry where he sat on the sofa, and kicked him hard in the shin.

"Damien!" she cried, even as she tried to stifle her laughter.

Harry's face was red as he rubbed his leg where he'd been kicked.

"What was that for?!"

"You make Ginny cry."

Her hands flew up to her mouth and the mirth in the room grew solemn. She finally knelt down next to the boy, putting her hands on his shoulders.

As she explained to him why you can't just go around kicking people you don't like, and that he really should apologize, her family was eying Harry questioningly. Ron glared at him, but Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. It was the only comfort she could offer a guilty party.

Finally, Damien shuffled over to Harry and said, "Sorry I kicked you." He leaned closer and added in a perfectly clear whisper, "But I'll do it again if you make her cry more."

Hermione and Ginny caught each other's eyes and began to giggle, but, noticing Damien's glare, Ginny quickly introduced her best friend.

"Damien, this is Hermione Granger."

The blonde appraised her for a moment before climbing up onto the sofa between her and Harry.

"You're pretty. I'm going to marry you."

She laughed, blushing. "Your brother wouldn't like that."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Why? He said you're beautiful."

The inevitable commotion finally ensued, and only hushed after Molly had shooed them all outside toward the food. Damien at first turned up his perfect little nose when he saw that they were to eat outdoors, but when Ginny assured him that it would be fun, and he was allowed to sit between her and Hermione, he was happy to join in.

"So Ginny, how's work going?"

She shrugged. "I design robes, I measure kids, I sew robes. It doesn't really change. How's the Auror life, and – you know – everything?"

Hermione glanced at Ron to make sure he was oblivious, and then she shrugged.

"Not yet. But . . . I still think so. Work is . . . a bit boring, actually, but it's okay."

"You're still coming over to get ready tonight, aren't you?"

"You're going?" Ron asked, having caught up with their conversation.

"Of course I am, Ronald."

"We should all go," said Percy, putting his arm around Carmen, who nodded in agreement.

Damien, meanwhile, was studying Ginny's parents thoughtfully. He got up and walked over to them, grabbing one of their sleeves in each hand.

"Are you going to be my gran and granddad?" They looked at each other in wonder, and he added, "I've never had them before."

The melting of Molly Weasley's heart was practically visible, and she pulled the boy onto her lap for a hug.

"Oh, you lovely little thing."

He pulled away from her to see her face more clearly and asked, "You're going to be at the party tonight, aren't you, Gran Weasley?"

"Of course I am, dear."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: For those visual people like me, I'm adding the links to the dresses I found for the girls. I just had to find some so that I could imagine it better.  
**

**Charlotte's:** listing/105696441/royal-blue-prom-dress-evening-gown-with?ref=sr_gallery_11&ga_search_query=evening+gown&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_ship_to=ZZ&ga_min=0&ga_max=0&ga_explicit_scope=1&ga_includes[0]=tags&ga_page=2&ga_search_type=handmade

**Hermione's:** listing/52588277/soft-light-elegant-evening-gown?ref=sr_gallery_42&ga_search_query=evening+gown&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_ship_to=ZZ&ga_min=0&ga_max=0&ga_explicit_scope=1&ga_includes[0]=tags&ga_page=2&ga_search_type=handmade

**Luna's:** listing/98911708/romantic-bohemian-dress-evening-gown?ref=sr_gallery_29&ga_search_query=evening+gown&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_ship_to=ZZ&ga_min=0&ga_max=0&ga_explicit_scope=1&ga_includes[0]=tags&ga_page=2&ga_search_type=handmade**  
**

**Ginny's:** asp_us/us_hs_ ?wp_bianhao=20081230191549115**  
**

**Chapter XVII**

Hermione, Charlotte, and Luna arrived at Ginny's apartment a few hours before the party so that they could all get ready together. As they all lounged around her living room, hair pulled back, and makeup begun, Ginny cleared her throat softly.

"Er, I wanted to say thanks for coming and for being so supportive, and . . . Well. I want you to be my bridesmaids."

"Of course, Ginny," said Hermione, and Luna, smiling, nodded her agreement.

"Ginny," said Charlotte, her eyes tearing up. "You don't have to-"

"I know. You're my friend, Charlotte. Of course I want you to stand by me and be part of the wedding."

The blonde threw her arms around Ginny, laughing a little.

"I'd love to."

They all laughed and the chatter began again, soon turning back to the wedding.

"Who are the groomsmen, Gin?" Hermione asked.

"I have no idea. I'm sure Zabini will be one, probably the Best Man." She saw Charlotte smile, blushing, and nudged the girl with her elbow. "Perhaps someone should ask him to be her date."

Luna and Hermione exchanged glances, grinning, and then all eyes were on Charlotte, whose blush had darkened.

"Er, I can't."

"Sure you can, you just say, 'Oi, Zabini-'"

"No, I mean . . . He's already asked me."

The girls squealed and teased her, and then Luna said quietly, "I was thinking of asking Harry, if you wouldn't mind, Ginny. He shouldn't go alone."

There was a pause as the girls looked at Ginny, waiting for her to reply. Biting her lip, she slowly nodded, and then asked, "Do you fancy him, Luna?"

The other girl considered this for a moment, and then shrugged. "I think so."

"I . . . It's okay, just . . . Be careful of him, okay? He's . . ."

"He doesn't know what he wants," Hermione said. "He thinks he wants Ginny when he can't have her, but someone else when he can, and . . . He's not a bad person. Really."

"We know he's not, Hermione," said Ginny, smiling sadly. "But sometimes he's really good at hiding it."

They fell into their own thoughts then, and finished with their makeup. Then hairbrushes and pins came out, although they all chose to wear their hair down. Hermione had almost pulled her hair back in her usual bun, but the other girls insisted. After a jar of Sleekeazy's and some clever pinning by Charlotte, Hermione had hair as straight as Ginny's framing her face.

Ginny opened a bottle of champagne as the other girls changed into their dresses. Charlotte's was strapless and navy blue, and was dotted with jewels. The skirt bunched up in sections, but was floor-length. Hermione's had spaghetti-straps, and was floral and flowing to the floor. Luna's was also floral but in a unique, Luna-ish sort of way. The flowers looked painted on, and were large and yellow. It was sleeveless, and white, and had a little ribbon around the waist.

They all looked darling.

"Hermione, my brother is going to shit himself when he sees you."

The blondes laughed and nodded in agreement, but Hermione bit her lip anxiously.

"Er, Gin. There's something you should know. We talked him into coming, but . . . He and I aren't going together," she said meaningfully.

Ginny's eyebrows rose, but then she smiled, cocking her head to the side. "All the more reason he'll shit himself, then."

They all giggled. And then they looked at her expectantly. She offered them each their own champagne flute, which bought her only a minute before Charlotte said, "Well go on, Ginny. Get your dress."

She grimaced. "There's still half an hour yet; I don't want to put that thing on before I have to."

They all glared at her, and then Hermione and Charlotte grabbed either side of her, Luna ran to her room and got her dress, and they 'helped' her change into it. Halfway through, Ginny sighed, fighting a smile, and let them.

When they were done, Hermione and Luna, who hadn't yet seen the dress at all, stared at her. The dress was more form-fitting than any of theirs, and was a shiny gold; the front was quite simple, accentuating her bust, but the back (what there was of it), shone and flowed into a small train.

"Well?" Ginny asked, starting to get fidgety.

"You look incredible," Hermione said, her eyes soft and dark at once.

"Let's go Charlotte. You can come to my house." Charlotte looked at Luna quizically and she smiled. "Hermione and Ginny want to kiss each other, but they don't want to tell us so."

Charlotte's mouth formed an 'o,' and she turned with raised eyebrows to Ginny. The other girl blushed, but didn't deny it, and so Charlotte grinned at Luna, took her by the arm, and they disapparated.

Ginny and Hermione smiled sheepishly at each other.

"It's really all right? I was a bit afraid it would clash with my hair."

"No, Gin, it's . . . It's better than all right. It's perfect."

It wasn't until they'd started kissing that Ginny realized that if the fidelity contract hadn't been re-negotiated, she would have been in a lot of trouble.

She looked like a fucking goddess.

Since Libby brought Ginny to meet with him and Damien, Draco had not been able to take his eyes from her. He had stammered that she looked nice, and then his little brother had showed him up by telling her how beautiful she looked. She had smiled that gorgeous smile and thanked them both, remarking that they both looked very handsome.

Honestly – lumping him in with a seven year-old.

When they reached the double-doors to the ballroom, Draco offered Ginny his arm. She took it, smiling at him, and then offered her other hand to Damien. The three of them were announced, and they entered together to gasps and several camera flashes.

She'd almost forgotten that hardly anyone knew about Damien, and could hear whispered conjectures, like Charlie's, that the boy was theirs, and _that_ must be why they're getting married. She sighed heavily, but Draco held up a hand to silence everyone.

"Thank you all for being here to celebrate our engagement. I know everyone is wondering who we have with us. This is Damien Malfoy; he is my little brother, son to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. No more, no less." He exchanged a glance with Blaise, hoping that would do. "Thanks again, and enjoy the party."

There was nothing unusual about the evening after that. She and Draco spent the evening meeting and greeting each guest, even the ones they didn't like or didn't know, until she thought her head would explode from trying so hard to act polite. Not to mention, pretending to be in love with Draco Malfoy.

He looked quite handsome, though, really. Damien had insisted that Draco wear green, like him, though it was such a deep shade of green that it looked black in certain lights.

He kept looking at her when he thought she wasn't paying attention, and it was making her self-conscious.

Finally, they'd made the rounds to see everyone, and, just when Ginny thought she was going to be able to sit down and give her aching feet a rest, Draco pulled her to the middle of the dance floor. They began to dance to some slow song Ginny wasn't familiar with, and it wasn't long before a circle opened around them.

She didn't really notice.

One of his hands was on her back, her skin burning where he touched, and the other hand held one of hers. She found her other hand running over the nape of his neck.

"You could have looked a little less luscious tonight, Ginevra."

She blinked slowly up at him, and then one corner of her mouth curved up in a smile. "Used to being the pretty one, aren't you?"

"That's it," he said, actually smiling. "Really, I think I better prove that you're mine before some idiot tries to claim you."

"Draco Mal-"

More camera flashes went off as he kissed her right on the lips, right in the middle of the room.

Merlin, he was a good kisser.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **_I wanted to add a special thank you to Destiny911, JessebelleSilver, and anyone before who have added __Wanted_ _or me to their story/author alerts, or added __Wanted__ to their favorites list. I get those notices as well as the reviews, and they are greatly appreciated._

**Arabella Fargrove**: _Thank you! I'm glad you like things that way, and I hope you enjoy!_

**Katereena**: _I'm so sorry - I don't know what happened to them. I'm a bit html illiterate. If anyone can tell me how to share a link, I would greatly appreciate it! If I can figure out how, I'll put them up again._

**Nutmeg44**: _Lol. You're going to give me a big head. ;-) Thank you so much; I __love__ long reviews, they make me dance. Yes, I'm glad you enjoyed that kiss! Damien definitely helps with that- I think if it wasn't for him, Draco would end up like Ebenezer Scrooge (at least in this story). I didn't intend for Hermione and Ginny to be so magnetic in this story; I thought it would be a thing of the past, but they just adore each other. So we shall see . . . :-D_

**BekaRoo**: _Thank you so much! Haha – I'm glad you enjoyed that kick. I had to stop writing for a minute after it, because I couldn't help but laugh out loud. Thanks for appreciating Damien. :-)_

**Betsy**: _Hehe – here you go!_

**Velvet Storm**: _Right? Lol. I didn't realize it at the time, but I ended up making it so that they don't have any grandkids yet, so it worked out well (I thought). Ginny knows how to work over her parents – good thing, too, because it's so sad when Weasleys fight. Glad to see another review from you!_

*****Adult Content Ahead*****

**Chapter XVIII**

When Draco Malfoy had kissed Ginny Weasley, it became clear to everyone in the room that the pair would probably be leaving their party early.

The ginger-haired girl in gold was gasping quietly when he pulled away from her and continued dancing. Dancing. As though they hadn't just snogged the snot out of each other in front of everyone they knew – and several people they didn't.

She felt the urge to take a page from Damien's book and just kick him, but resisted. He got so pissy sometimes. If she wanted to continue that kiss, she'd have to play nice. Ish.

"Draco?"

"What?"

"How long do we have to stay here to keep Blaise and Charlotte from hexing us?"

He smirked. "Eager."

"Tease."

"Wanton."

"Wanker!" she hissed, face turning red.

A few giggles came from nearby, and she clamped her mouth shut, glaring at him. He let out a snicker and led her away from the center of the room, fingers interlacing with hers.

She stopped glaring.

They'd almost reached the door when Draco ushered her toward Blaise and Charlotte, who were standing noticeably close together.

She and Charlotte exchanged grins, and the men smirked knowingly at each other.

"Calling it a night already? We don't throw that bad a party, do we?" Blaise asked, still smirking.

"I'm surprised at you, actually, Zabini," Ginny said. "It's not been half-bad."

"You're only saying that because you know you're about to shag."

She made a face at him, but then she caught Charlotte's eyes and they giggled a little too conspiratorially.

Draco's arm tightened around Ginny's waist.

"On that note, now that everyone thinks we're not slipping off, we're going."

Ginny snorted. "_That's_ what this was about."

Blaise pretended to look offended and wrapped an arm around Charlotte. "At least _someone_ likes me."

"Don't get too cocky, Zabini – she only wants you for your body."

Charlotte gasped in horror, but Blaise began to laugh.

"Hold on to this one, Draco. She's cheeky."

* * *

When Draco and Ginny arrived at his manor, he studied her for a moment, took her hand, and began to lead her to a part of the house she hadn't seen before.

"Wha – Where are we going?"

"High time you saw your new room, don't you think?"

Her eyebrows rose, but she followed along silently. When they reached his room, he shut and locked the door, and then used a silencing charm on the room. At her questioning look, he reminded her that Damien (who had been brought home a few hours before by Libby) was asleep in the room next door.

She nodded and then took the opportunity to glance around. It was quite neat, but he probably had more house-elves that kept it that way. It was also a color palette that she hadn't expected – deep blue and grey. What she'd expected, of course, had been the stereotypical green, but the blue suited him.

"I hope you like it, because you're not changing it."

She looked at him, eyes narrowed, and said, "Actually, I do like it, but I might change it now just to spite you."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her in close to him.

"Bloody woman."

And then he kissed her, softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, the thin satin of her dress allowing her to feel every hard ridge of his body made available by his robes.

He was kind of magnificent.

Still, she was soon frustrated with the thickness of his robes between them, and, between kisses, removed every button she could find as quickly as she found them. He grinned against her mouth, but let her undress him. He, meanwhile, was taking advantage of her attire and running his hands over every bit of her that he could reach. Only when he was without any clothing did he divest her of hers.

After that, kisses were planted all over the both of them, until they'd finally made their way to the bed. She kissed her way down his abs, to his right knee, then up his left thigh back to his abs. He let out a frustrated growl and she grinned at him before moving where he wished. It was only a few moments before he'd twisted her around to reciprocate. Minutes later, he gently turned her again and pulled her up to kiss his way up her neck (and just _there_, she let out a noise like a purr), and then nibble her ear, and then to explore her mouth again.

She moved so that he was in the right position and he entered her irritatingly slowly. She moaned and moved against him while he took her breasts in his hands, caressing them and her stomach as she did the same to him.

After several minutes, he took her head in his hand, put the other hand on the small of her back, and then flipped them over. She mewled at the change in angle, and it wasn't long before she was arching her back, gasping and moaning. This sight made him gasp, and took him over the edge, and he couldn't resist kissing her again as they turned onto their sides, finally relaxing.

"Oh my bloody Merlin," Ginny gasped quietly.

He smirked, blinking sleepily, "Draco."

"Huh?"

"My name's Draco. But I get that a lot."

She snorted and turned over, his arms still wrapped around her waist; he pulled her up against him.

She yawned and muttered, "Should go."

"No, stay."

"Are you-"

"Just shut up and go to sleep."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **_Sorry for the delay on this one! I've been sick and just didn't feel like doing a thing. Better now, though! :-) Also, please let me know if my dividers work. I've been trying to separate the sections, but I was reading back over this and noticed that at least some of the breaks aren't showing. I'm trying something different this time._

**Katereena**: *dances* Aw, thank you! Honestly, your review made _my_ night. And, per your review . . . read on. ;-)

**Nutmeg44**: Lol. I think I'd skip my own party _completely_ for Draco. I am glad you liked the Draco/Ginny-Blaise/Charlotte bit. I'm sure there will be more of those to come!

**roni2010**: Thank you!

**Velvet Storm**: Thank you so much! Lol. Well, you're about to find out . . . ;-)

**isfuathliomgaeilge**: :-D Thanks so much! I hope this update wasn't _too_ long coming!

**Betsy**: More! :-) Per your request . . . there will be some Draco/Ginny/Damien interaction in this one. I'm glad you mentioned it, because it really was past due!

**Katereena, Nutmeg44, xizzy92x, the-toon-is-where-the-heart-is, roni2010, skyvoltage, orangepigeon19, Abatemarca, Velvet Storm, twist in faith, Thatwasacinch, isfuathliomgaeilge,** **TeddyMellark, Betsy, GypsyB, GutterMinded**: Thank you all so much for your reviews, and/or adding _Wanted _to your favorites or alerts; I hope you enjoy what's coming up!

(I hope I didn't miss anyone! Let me know if I'm a dummy that skipped over you.)

*****Adult Content & Bad Language Ahead*****

**Chapter XIX**

Ginny awoke with Draco's arms still wrapped around her. She stifled a snicker, wishing she could have a picture of the moment to blackmail him with. Suddenly, he pulled her closer, and she could feel that he was hard – his length pressed right up against her bare backside. She arched her back a little to feel it better before she remembered again that this was _Draco Malfoy_.

And he was awake, because she was abruptly on her back, gaping up at him. His hair was uncharacteristically tousled, but he still looked like some beautiful – _evil_ – god made mortal.

He kissed her like it had been weeks and he was starving for it, but she felt it too and kissed him back just as passionately. Her hands slid up his chest, but he grabbed them and held them down above her head. Her brown eyes glittered up at him and he smirked, then kissed her again. It was only a moment before he kissed over to her earlobe, down her neck, and then roughly entered her; it was so charming, the way her eyes at first widened, and then, sparkling, narrowed before she met him thrust for thrust – even though her arms were still pinned.

When they were both spent, they took a few moments to catch their breath, and then Draco stood and she sat up; she held the sheet up over her chest at first, but let it go almost immediately when she realized that he was making no attempt to hide himself. They'd already seen each other anyway – and she'd be damned if Draco Malfoy was going to out-brave her.

He opened a drawer in the dresser next to his bed, and handed her a potion from inside it.

"Don't want any little brats running around just yet," he said to her raised eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes but nodded, took the potion, and sighed. Before she had a chance to speak, Draco was already on his way to another door – presumably, his bathroom door.

"Call for Libby when you're ready," he said, not even glancing back at her. "She'll show you out."

Something inside her grew quickly from a small tremor of annoyance to all out red-faced rage.

How bloody dare he?

Of course, she supposed, it was partially her own fault. She kept forgetting that she was dealing with the devil.

"_Libby_!"

The house-elf appeared, looking frightened, and then hid her eyes when she saw Ginny. The redhead remembered suddenly that she was naked, but decided that she didn't care.

"Libby, I'm going to get dressed, and then I want you to take me to the floo fireplace."

Libby nodded.

There was nothing for Ginny to wear but her gold dress from the night before, so, scowling, she slipped it over her head.

When she got home, she took a quick shower, dressed, and apparated to her office at Madam Malkin's. Harriet hurried in at the sound of her appearance.

"Ginny! I didn't expect you in today." She noted the girl's scowl and took a seat. "What happened?"

"I'm marrying Hades, that's what happened."

The older woman couldn't resist a chuckle, swatting at Ginny's leg with a bit of fabric. "You looked pretty cozy last night, Persephone."

Ginny finally let out a laugh. "He's so bloody infuriating. One minute he can't keep his hands off me, and the next, he doesn't spare me a glance as he kicks me out. What _is _that?"

"Sounds like a young man who isn't used to waking up next to someone."

"Probably right, but – How'd you know I stayed the night?"

Harriet smiled and stood. "Call it woman's intuition. Don't worry, love. You'll get through it."

She left Ginny feeling irritated and not quite knowing why.

It was going to be a long day.

|W|

At about four-thirty in the afternoon, Ginny felt the presence of someone in her doorway and bit back a sigh. She turned and glowered at the man.

"What do you want?"

He held out a hand to her with a small smile. "Come with me. There's something you need to see."

She raised an eyebrow at him, but took his hand. He pulled her close to him, taking her other hand as well.

"He's trying, Gin. He doesn't always say or do the right thing, but he is trying." He gave her a quick kiss and a wink. "Hold on tight."

|W|

When they arrived at the door of Damien's playroom, Blaise held a finger to his lips and nodded toward the open door. She tiptoed over and peeked in.

No fucking way.

He was absolutely unbelievable. And a little bit adorable, if she was honest.

Draco's hands were covered in blue paint, and Damien's were covered in green.

"Finger painting?" she mouthed, and Blaise shrugged, grinning.

Laughter bubbled up from her stomach to her throat, threatening to burst out of her mouth. She covered it with both hands, brown eyes wide, watching as Damien slathered paint all over the bottom quarter of a huge piece of paper on the floor.

"Now do the sky, Draco!"

"The _whole_ sky? How about a tree or a bird or something?"

"Sky! Now."

Draco looked crestfallen as he sighed and started working on the other three-quarters of the paper. Ginny let out a giggle before she knew it was coming, and the Malfoys' heads whipped around toward her.

"Ginny!" Damien flew up and into her arms.

"Oh, Damien, the paint!"

His eyes widened and he grimaced, looking near tears. "Sorry. I forgot."

"What are you doing here, Weasley?"

"Oh, well, _someone_-" she began, turning toward Blaise. Only Blaise had disappeared. The prat. "I wanted to see Damien."

The boy grinned and hugged her again, getting even more green paint on her.

"Come make a picture with us!"

"Oh, er-"

"_Please_?"

Ten minutes later, a charm had been used to dry the blue and green paint that finally covered the paper, and they were adding other things on top.

Draco had been ordered to paint two trees (one on each side), Ginny had been ordered to paint _seven_ birds (she suspected because that was his age it was currently his favorite number), and Damien had taken over something in the middle. He said it was a surprise, and it certainly would be – Draco and Ginny couldn't make out what it was supposed to be for a while; it just looked like a big blob of orange.

At first, Ginny ignored Draco completely, but they kept bumping into each other – her bird's wing was in the midst of his tree, and then his branch extended out too far and their hands collided. (Damien proclaimed that the bird was standing on the branch, so they had to work together to make it happen.)

Finally, they were finishing up. Ginny began examining Damien's orange blob more closely and laughed.

"Damien, that's lovely. You're very good at finger-painting."

Draco looked at her in amazement. Then he looked at the blob again. Well, now, he supposed, it looked more like several blobs. Four of them were probably legs, and that one on the end was clearly a tail. That would make one blob the body and one the head. The head did actually have a few bits that could have been eyes, and there was a nose, and a sort of smiling mouth that didn't really belong on an animal. Damien starting adding a necklace, then. An animal wearing a necklace?

No. No, it was fur. A mane. A bloody lion.

He let out a low sigh and wiped his forehead. All that work, and in such close proximity to _her_, for a bloody lion?!

Ginny giggled. Draco had just smeared green paint on his own forehead. Git. Served him right, being all snotty and handsome. He looked at her questioningly (and in annoyance), and Damien noticed his forehead. The boy began to giggle so hard that he got the hiccups, and Ginny couldn't help but join in his laughter.

Draco's face turned dark red, and he finally growled, "What is so funny?"

"Draco," Damien said through giggles. He pointed. "You're green!"

Realization struck, and Draco looked as though he was going to yell or storm out. He settled for scooping up more paint in both of his hands and wiping them on the cheeks of the other two.

"See how you like it, brats."

Frustratingly, they both just laughed harder, and he finally succumbed.

Ginny did look lovely in green.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **_You all are great. As I am nearing the downhill slope of the three stories I update regularly, I've been thinking of what to do next. I'd like to start brainstorming somewhat soon, so if you have any requests or ideas, check out the poll on my profile or just leave me a review or pm. Thanks in advance for any suggestions!_

**Katereena**: Hehe. Thank you; I'm glad you liked. It's not exactly a hit on the head, but you can see in this chapter that she is still not so happy with him. ;-)

**Nutmeg44**: I'm pretty sure he's never going to learn; he has just a little too much fun getting her all worked up. You are absolutely right, though – any ideas for revenge? Thanks for the love for Damien!

**orangepigeon19**: *dances* Thank you! Here you go!

**starbabe85**: Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed that interaction, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :-)

**isfuathliomgaeilge**: :-D Thank you! I'm glad, and I'm glad I could get this one up pretty quickly. My boyfriend is at least partially to thank for both of those things – he has fabulous ideas _and_ he hates Draco, which helps me keep Draco sort of evil. Lol. Hope you enjoy!

**Betsy**: Hehe. I'm so glad you love Damien! Ooh, you're just full of good ideas. I'd already finished writing this chapter by the time I got your review, but I'll be thinking about Damien/Gran Weasley time in the upcoming. :-) In fact, I think I have an idea . . .

**Katereena, Nutmeg44, orangepigeon19, Ehscapayyy, starbabe85, isfuathliomgaeilge, Betsy, & necova3**: Thank you all so much for your reviews, and/or adding _Wanted _or me to your favorites or alerts! I hope you keep having fun reading it, because I'm having lots of fun writing it!

**Chapter XX**

When their laughter had died down, Ginny started using her wand, magically drying the paint on the picture, as they had the first coat of grass and sky. Then she cleaned Damien up, and herself. Draco watched her expectantly, and when she put away her wand, he crossed his arms over his chest. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You have a wand – Clean your own ugly face."

"I'm not ugly," he scoffed, while Damien giggled. Still, he did clean himself up. "What's your problem?"

Ginny's only response was a glare before she turned to Damien, arms outstretched.

"C'mere, love. Time for me to go."

"No!" he wailed, though he ran into her arms and nuzzled his face into her shoulder. "No, I don't want you to go!"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go home."

He sniffed and looked up at her through his eyelashes. "Will you come back tomorrow?"

"We'll see." She kissed him on the cheek and turned to the door.

"Hey, Weasley, I asked you a question."

She turned back, glaring again. "If you want to _talk_, Malfoy, we'd better do it elsewhere."

He heaved a great sigh. "Fine. Come on then."

"Bye Damien," she called, and the boy waved absentmindedly at her. (He had already gone to a new game.)

"Libby." The elf appeared in front of them. "Watch over Damien."

She nodded and bopped into the playroom. Draco then grabbed Ginny's elbow and steered her down the hall. A few doors down and they were at his room. He led her inside and slammed the door shut.

"We're elsewhere."

"You're an ass."

"What did I do?" he asked, looking genuinely puzzled.

"What did you do? Really, Malfoy?"

"Really."

She sighed and sat down on the bed, her arms crossing over her chest.

"You're completely . . . Ugh. This morning we woke up and . . . And then you just . . . Look, I'm not stupid. I know you don't have feelings for me. But you can't just fuck me and leave. I'm not your whore. I'm not _anyone's_. If that's how you're going to be about it, then I'm done with you. I'll move into a spare room."

Something in Draco seized up and an irrational wave of panic washed over him.

"You can't."

Her eyebrows raised. "Why not?"

"The . . ." He swallowed past a lump in his throat. "What did you want me to do, write you a bloody poem?"

"Of course not – don't be an idiot. I just . . ."

His eyes lit up and he smirked happily. "Do you . . . _fancy_ me, Weasley?"

Ginny snorted derisively as her heartbeat picked up and stomach churned. "I said, 'don't be an idiot,' Malfoy. And don't treat me like one."

She stood up, walked toward the door, and then turned back to him. "If you _ever_ want a repeat, you'd better learn some bloody manners."

|W|

"Then she just left."

Blaise rubbed his forehead and groaned. "Draco . . . You are an ass."

Draco threw his hands up, rolling his eyes. "What did _I_ do?"

"If you wake up with a beautiful woman in your bed, you _at least_ offer her breakfast. Say good morning, for Merlin's sake. Especially if you fancy her."

"I don't-" Draco stopped at Blaise's knowing, admonishing look. "Oh fuck it all. I don't know what I'm doing."

"Well that's obvious."

Draco glared at him. "Come on, Blaise."

The other man smirked, putting his hands behind his head and his feet up on the desk. Draco growled in frustration.

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?"

"Damn right, I am."

"Fine. I . . . I need your help."

Blaise grinned and leaned toward him. "You came to the right place, my lovelorn friend."

|W|

"So then I left."

Hermione stifled a snort of laughter behind her hand. "Oh, I'm sorry, Ginny. But, _Merlin_!"

"I know. He's such a prat. And I as much as admitted I'd do it again."

The brunette giggled. "Of course you would – he may be an absolute asshat, but he's bloody gorgeous, isn't he?"

Ginny laughed then, too. "You have no idea. And you should have seen him playing with Damien. I hate to say it, but it was really . . . _sweet_."

"Ginny . . ." Hermione said, her mouth curving up into a small smile. "Do you . . ."

"No! Ugh, of course not, Hermione. It's _Draco Malfoy_."

"Gin."

Ginny groaned and hid her face in her hands. "Oh, bloody hell. Just kill me now."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **_Oh my gosh. I promise, I have been working on this chapter since I posted the last chapter, but I absolutely lost my muse somehow. I think she's back, but just in case, you guys can add me on Twitter ( LilianPortia) & poke me when I get too slow, or if you have questions or ideas, I'd love to hear them!_

_Also, I may get some confusion with the reference at the end. If you want me to explain myself, I will, but, really, I'll just say this for now: I don't follow what I think is the (Harry Potter) canon of this story. There are discrepancies in the stories regarding this character's biology & nature, and I follow what I believe is the oldest known of the stories, in which this character is not an evil you-know-what. You'll see what I mean._

**Nutmeg44**: You make me giggle. It may not seem like I am going to use your idea by this chapter, but . . . Well, you'll see. ;-)

**Katereena**: Lol. Bless his heart, he sure is trying!

**Arabella Fargrove**: Thank you so much!

**Betsy**: Rotfl! I'm glad you enjoyed those bits. I have a 7 year-old niece, and I can't tell you how many times something like that has happened with her. She will _cry _and beg me not to leave, and then when I do, she can't be bothered to even look at me. Lol. I'm sorry for the short chapters and the wait on this one!

**Nutmeg44, Katereena, Blushy Blush, Arabella Fargrove, Betsy, Queenflora1818, hungergamespettalover, where-wolf-kit, SeeminglyHappy, CrazyRandomChick, Querida32, timhart62, MagmaCurry**: Thank you all so much for your reviews, and/or adding _Wanted _or me to your favorites or alerts! It means a lot to me!

**Chapter XXI**

_Ginevra,_

_Would you allow me to escort you to dinner this evening?_

_-Draco_

Ginny's eyes narrowed as she took in the letter. No 'please.' No real rudeness, either, though.

He must be up to something.

"All right, Ginny?"

She turned to see Harriet in the doorway.

"Yeah, I think so."

The older woman came over and read over her shoulder.

Chuckling, Harriet said, "What's that look for, love? Don't want to have dinner with your man?"

"Don't call him that," Ginny said with a small shudder. "And I don't know. It's awfully . . . suspicious."

"Why?"

"For one thing, because we just had a fight."

At Harriet's look, Ginny explained what had happened, and the woman took it all in quietly. Then she smirked.

"Sounds like he wants a repeat. Why don't you owl your mum? I'm sure she'd like to see the little one again."

"But - You know, I think you're right."

_Draco,_

_Pick me up at 7, and bring Damien._

_-Ginny_

She added in instructions to get to the Burrow, and then went to go see her mother.

When she arrived, Molly was preparing lunch. She smiled widely when she saw her daughter and bustled over to give her a big hug.

"Didn't expect you, Ginny, dear. Is everything all right?"

"Fine, Mum. I just wanted to talk to you. Do you have plans tonight? I - I thought you might want to keep Damien while Draco and I go to dinner."

"Oh, of course, of course! As a matter of fact, I'm watching little Teddy, too. They can play together."

Ginny grinned. "Perfect."

"Er, how is . . . Draco?"

"He's . . . fine."

"I'm sorry, Ginny. Hermione was right; I should have trusted your judgment. . . . I'm still not sure it's a good idea . . ."

"Well . . . Neither am I."

|W|

Draco and Damien arrived at the Burrow at seven, Draco having promptly responded to her letter with a demand to know what _she_ was up to. She'd told him the (partial) truth, that her mother wanted to spend some time with the boy, and he'd reluctantly agreed.

Her father answered the door. Draco seemed to freeze for a moment before offering his hand. Arthur shook it, sending Draco a stern look and a nod. They'd been formally introduced at the party, and Arthur had already threatened him. (Draco, wisely, did not ask questions when he implied the use of an iPod as a weapon.)

On seeing Damien, Arthur's face lit up and he crouched down to the boy's eye level; Damien threw his arms around the man, grinning, and then turned, looking for Ginny and her mother. After Ginny had pried him away from Molly and given him a quick goodbye hug, she and Draco left him to head to the restaurant Draco had chosen, Aphrodite's.

When they were taken to a table (his usual), and she took off her cloak, Draco's eyes widened. She was wearing a dark green dress that was fitted up top, and had a puffy skirt just down to her knees. He was speechless for a moment, but held out her chair for her before he sat down. Then he managed, "Er, you - look beautiful."

To his satisfaction, her blush ran all the way from her forehead, down her neck, to the tips of her toes.

"Thank you. You look . . ." She stopped, searching for the right word.

His eyebrows raised when she didn't continue, and he tried not to squirm self-consciously.

"Devastating."

"Thank you."

They sat in awkward silence until their wine was brought and the waiter had taken their orders off to the kitchen. He had to say _something_. Blaise had told him that this was his chance to make her change her mind about him - maybe his only chance. All that came to his mind were insults and innuendo, though, and, really, they were adults. They could find _something_ to talk about. He hoped.

He cleared his throat and took a sip of wine. Ask her about herself and her family, Blaise had said.

"So what was it like, being crowded in with - how many older brothers?"

She grimaced a little. "Six. Mum swears it's not true, but I think they just kept trying for a girl. I dunno, it was good and bad. I learned young about fighting, and quidditch, and sex. There was no privacy, no space. But they've always taken care of me."

"It must have been nice to have someone to do that."

"It can be. That's what you do for Damien."

"I suppose."

"You didn't have anyone like that?"

"The closest I had was our mother."

"It must have been nice not to have to fight for her attention, at least until Damien."

"It was. Though I still had my father to compete with."

She smiled. "I'd choose you over him any day."

"Well you don't have to worry about that now."

"I'm sorry about them, Draco. I didn't know her, and I was never fond of him, of course, but they were your parents. I can't imagine what it must have been like."

Draco sent her a grim smile. "Thank you. Most people don't feel that way."

"Most people are idiots."

They shared an annoyed glance and then found themselves smiling at each other.

That was new.

The waiter brought their food, and they ate in a now comfortable silence, stealing glances at each other. When they'd finished and paid, Draco pulled out her chair, helped her put her cloak back on, and escorted her out.

Then he kept his hand on the small of her back and stopped, turning toward her.

"Would you like to go somewhere else now?"

"Where?"

The only really special place he knew. But . . . It was pretty special.

"I know a place. But you'll have to trust me."

She sent him a skeptical look, but nodded. "Only because you've got me curious."

He smirked, wrapped his arms around her, and took her to the place no one realized was a part of the Black family's legacy.

She looked around. It was dark, but the moon and stars lit up the night so it wasn't too bad. Then, not far from where they stood, was a gazebo that was also well, but dimly, lit.

"Merlin, Draco. What _is_ this place?"

"This . . . is Avalon."

"No, seriously, what-" Ginny looked back at him, saw the smug sincerity on his face, and let out a disbelieving noise. "How do you know about this place? Bloody _Avalon_? Where Morgana le Fae and Arthur . . . all that?"

"All that."

"Bollocks."

"It's true. Morgana le Fae was a Black."

"No bloody way. This is _amazing_, Draco."

"You haven't seen it all yet, Ginevra."

"There's more?"

"Where do you think they lived?"

"Oh, no way."

"That's right. I thought . . . . you might want to stay there. Tonight. With me."

"Well. The answer's yes, so far. But the night's still young, yet."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **_*headdesk* I'm so sorry for the delay. You guys keep me going, though, and I haven't stopped working - I promise._

**Nutmeg44**: Hehe. I'm glad you enjoyed that, and are seeing it happen. :-) Thanks!

**Katereena**: Aw, thank you! I'm glad the Damien/grandparents dynamic worked out, because I did not know how else to get Molly to soften up. (I want a dress like that, too! I'll let you know if I ever find one.)

**rosescorpius4eva**: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like Damien - he's one of my favorite characters (of mine).

**aeron**: Aw, I'm glad I could help! I hope it lives up to your wants!

**Arabella Fargrove**: Thanks - we are going to have to have a chat with my muse, I think. Or the people in my town who think they just have to have insurance. ;-) When my work slows down, the updates should speed up.

**Guest**: Thank you; I hope you can manage to catch the rest!

**Betsy**: Lol. Right to the point! :-p Here you go!

**roni2010**: Thank you so much! I hope you like how it continues!

**Nutmeg44, cosgirl8806, AlyCatt14, Katereena, rosescorpius4eva, aeron, Arabella Fargrove, Amrita93, Guest, LookingAnswers, ElloiseSarah Malfoy, Betsy, Emmett's Rose, belle dans bleu, Idorvador, divine-chaos13, Rihimesama, nina10966, & roni2010**: Thank you all so much for your reviews, and/or adding _Wanted _or me to your favorites or alerts! It means a lot to me!

**Chapter XXII**

Their walk around the island was mostly in a comfortable silence. When they reached the courtyard of the main building, Draco stopped.

"This is where Morgana and the others taught. It was mostly witches, doing healing and divination, but . . . It's ancient."

"This is amazing. Is King Arthur really here somewhere?"

"If he is, no one's found him. Family legend says that he and Morgana are both here, waiting to be woken to a new, peaceful world."

"We should look for them."

"Maybe tomorrow, when we can see. For now . . . You haven't seen the inside yet."

And she certainly hadn't, because she never would have suspected that it would be so like Hogwarts inside. It was ancient, to be sure, but ornate, and very magical.

Ginny's favorite part was still the gazebo, though. There were apple trees and flowers, and it would be the perfect place for a wedding - if it wasn't a secret.

Ginny's thoughts were interrupted by Draco clearing his throat. He smirked at her when she looked at him, startled.

"What? Did you say something?"

"You're holding my hand."

"I am not, that's -" Ginny stopped when she realized it was true. She almost let go, but then gritted her teeth defiantly. "So what? You're my fiancé, aren't you?"

Draco grinned. "That I am."

"You don't have to look so smug. Where are we, anyway?"

"These are Morgana's chambers," he said, opening the door in front of them and gesturing for her to enter.

When she did, she felt a chill run down her spine. It was as if Morgana herself could walk in at any moment. The bed was still made, with plush purple sheets and blankets. There were green and purple decorations up, too, as well as a vanity and other common female things. There was also a small herb garden set up on the windowsill. Ginny crossed to it, staring.

"How is it still alive?"

"Well it wouldn't die just because she did."

"You know what I mean. Does someone still live here?"

"No. But we still keep the place up. That's mine now."

"Yours? Do you mean _you_ take care of the herbs?"

"Don't sound so apalled, Ginevra. I am capable of -"

"No, that's not what I meant. Sorry. I just- It seems somehow . . . beneath you."

He looked for a moment as though he was going to make a snarky comment, but then he paused.

"It's mine to care for, and it's special. I . . . I wouldn't want anyone else messing with it."

Ginny smiled. "That does sound like you. It . . . It's nice, Draco."

"Thank you. Just . . . Keep it to yourself how great I am, yeah? I have a reputation to uphold."

She rolled her eyes and nudged him with her shoulder. "Your big secret is safe with me. So where am I sleeping?"

"We'll be staying in the room across the way. It was guest quarters."

"Lead the way."

He did so, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. When he closed the door, he stepped toward her with a predatory gleam in his eye, but she'd already moved to the far side of the room. With her back to him, she slowly removed her dress and bra.

"Sorry, Draco. I didn't exactly bring pajamas."

"That's . . . fine. I- er, didn't think to -"

"It's fine. It's not as though it's new."

She turned around and looked up at him through those long lashes, and he crossed to her, the gleam more prevalent in his eyes. She let him get near enough to kiss her and stepped away at the last moment.

"You're good," she said, "but you're not _that_ good."

"Wha - Really? It's bloody Avalon!"

"Yes it is. But you were still mean to me."

Draco sighed heavily. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you." She put her hands on her hips. "You're getting undressed, aren't you?"

"Er . . ."

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "I want your shirt. It's cold."

He let out another sigh, but took off his jacket and began to unbutton his white dress shirt.

When she put it on and finished buttoning it (most of the way up), he swallowed audibly. Devil woman.

She even had the nerve to bloody smirk at him.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
